The Elemental in Yokai Acadamy
by ChaosMegaEevee
Summary: Prism Smith is a normal student attending Yokai academy, or at least that was how it was supposed to be. Follow Prism as he lives out his life at yokai while trying to protect the only human at the school from a premature death. Fem! Tsukune. OC x mass Harem. Eventual god-like OC.
1. Prologue: Yokai Academy

**A/N: **

**My other story is on hiatus until I can make time to right it. I'll also probably be working on this story more so tell me what you think in the review section.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is written for fun, so avoid flaming, criticism is fine though. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Warning: many of my characters will be OOC (or OC, whatever you want to call it) so some backstory will be different, but I'll try to make the characters as similar to canon as possible.**

**Fem Tsukune= Tsukumi**

**Without anymore stalling, here is the first chapter of my second fanfic.**

**_Prologue: Yokai academy_**

BEEP*

BEEP*

BEEP*

A boy reached out towards the alarm clock that dared to interrupt his time in the most blissful sleep of his fifteen year old life.

This boy was Prism Smith. The boy slowly stretched and looked in the mirror and looked at his black hair, decently tanned skin, chiseled features, and took his comb and tried to mess his hair up as much as possible. The result was what looked like a piece of destroyed land from some sort of odd bomb. He looked into his grey eyes that had pupils that looked like mini orbs of coruscating color as opposed to the normal black color that a pupil should be.

Prism smiled clearly satisfied with his look, "Alright with this I should be ready for another day of being an average student who won't draw attention to himself," he whispered the word average as if it was the most desirable thing in life.

"Prism! If your hair looks like a bomb blew up in it one more time, I swear to every deity that I can think of to disown you and see how you like living on the streets."

The boy in question and shivered before quickly rearranging his hair so it is smooth with his bangs covering his forehead while thinking _Not the streets, how am I supposed to check to see if my favorite fanfictions have been updated without electricity or internet?_

As he runs downstairs, Prism puts on a plain black T-shirt, a pair of gray sweatpants with a single white stripe on the side of each leg, and a plain white jacket with two pockets and a silver chain hanging out of his pocket.

As Prism entered the dining room, a he grabbed some eggs and bacon as he saw a beautiful woman with long straight black hair flowing down to the small of her back with a pair of icy blue eyes. This was his mom, Jane Smith.

After finishing his food, Prism goes upstairs to brush his teeth, but as he is going up the stairs, he hears his mom say, "Remember, don't mess up your hair. It's going to be your first day in Yokai academy so you want to make a good impression on your classmates! You'll make lifelong friends at the academy, so don't screw it up!" She paused a second as Prism continued to walk up the stairs as her voice is fading away and yelled, "AND MAKE SURE TO GIVE ME LOTS OF GRANBABIES!"

Prism's face turned bright red as he missed a step and face planted on top of the staircase for missing his fall. _I need to get out of this place as soon as possible, _Prism thought as he took his shower. Prism looked in the full body mirror next to the shower to see if there was any change with the situation on his back. On his back, there were what appeared to be three tatoos, one tattoo of a golden sun on his left shoulder blade, a tattoo of a silver crescent moon on his right, and two eight pointed star tattoos on the small of his back, one black and one white. All of these tattoos were connected with nine dark gray chains that seemed to be suppressing the other tattoos. _I hope the other students are okay with a monster who had had their true power sealed._

Prism shook his head and slapped his cheeks to clear his mind before grabbing his gray backpack after putting his clothes on and heading for the bus stop.

**_Time skip_**

As Prism arrived at the stop, he saw another student attending yokai waiting for him. She was a lovely girl with C-cup breast's, an athletic figure, and shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes. She exudes a warm aura complemented by her yokai academy uniform, causing Prism to realize something.

"I forgot my uniform at home!"

The girl looked at him and smiled while blushing and said, "I have a male uniform with me due to a mistake in my transcripts, you can have it if you want."

Prism smiled at the girl and said, "Thanks! Your a lifesaver." Then he reached his hand out in greeting and sai, "I'm Prism Smith, may I know to who I should address my humble, heartfelt thank you for saving my life?" The entire time he was talking, he was making exaggerated movements and acted like a knight kneeling before a king.

The girl giggled and blushed a little and said, "I'm Tsukumi Aono," she followed her introduction by raising her hand and in an attempt at a majestic voice said, "Please rise."

Prism stood up with a smile causing Tsukumi's face to turn bright red with a single thought that she quickly pushed to the back of her mind _Oh no, he's hot._

Before she could embarrass herself by saying something stupid, the bus pulled up and the two Yokai academy students got on the bus and began the bus ride that would take them to their new home away from home for the next three years.

**_Time skip_**

As the bus approached a tunnel, the bus driver turned around and said to Tsukumi, "Tsukumi Aono, right?"

The girl nodded than asked, "Shouldn't you be looking at the road?"

Then, as if he was never interrupted, the driver continued by saying, "Your the student attending Yokai academy right?"

Another nod by Tsukumi followed by another question, "Seriously, shouldn't you be watching the road?"

The bus driver laughed and then said, "You'd better prepare yourself then. When we get through this tunnel, we'll be at the school."

"Why do I have to prepare myself?" Tsukumi asked.

The bus driver laughed again and said, "You should prepare your heart, because Yokai Academy is a horrifying school."

Tsukumi's face pales and Prism looks at her curiously before patting her shoulder and saying, "Ignore him. You'll do fine."

Tsukumi's face suddenly turned bright red and said, "T-th-thanks for the support."

Then after Tsukumi calmed down, the bus arrived at the school and the two students got off. As the bus drove away, Tsukumi looked at her surroundings and saw a blood red ocean with a building that looks like a European castle with lightning striking behind it looking like something out of a horror movie. The castle was on a jagged cliff with a dark evil looking forest on the other side of the road. Through the forest there is a path lined with tombstones which created an atmosphere that would make even the bravest person afraid of their own shadow.

As Prism was about to start walking towards the castle that he assumed was the school, he heard a thumping sound from behind him, causing him to look back in time to see Tsukumi fall to her knees with a look of terror on her face.

"W-wha-What the hell is this p-place?"

"Why are you so suprised? This is the school, you look like your about to piss your pants like some scared hum..." Prism started to try to tease Tsukumi about the way she was acting until a terrifying thought entered his head, "Hey Tsukumi," she looked up at him with teary eyes, "This may be a weird question, but what are you?"

Tsukumi tilted her head to one side and said, "isn't it obvious? I'm a girl."

Prism's sense of uneasiness grew stronger, "Yeah, I know that, but what species are you?"

Tsukumi tilted her head again, this time with a little smile, clearly thinking it was a joke, "I'm as human as you are."

_Damn it_ Prism thought, after a moment he sighed, "Tsukumi, at Yokai Academy you are the only human."

"What?! I don't understand," Tsukumi's eyes grow wide and her pupils dilate, "Aren't you human?"

Prism slowly shook his head, "No, I'm not human. Yokai Academy is a school for monsters."

Tsukumi sat there for a second before fainting forward at the same time a loud voice yelled, "Look out!"

Prism's eyes widened as he pushed Tsukumi out of the path of the rampaging bicycle only to be thrown into a rock by the vehicle.

He momentarily blacked out before opening his eyes in time to see a girl with long pink hair, green eyes, and what looked to be D-cup breasts. The most noticeable thing about her apart from her pink hair and hourglass figure was the silver today with a red gem in it that hung around her neck.

Prism reached up to his head when he felt something run down his temple, pulling his hand back to see blood on his fingertips. He looked over in the direction where he pushed Tsukumi as he was about to get hit by the bike and saw that she landed in a pile of ferns and soft grass without injury.

He turned back to the pink haired girl in front of him was looking at his fingers fervently and saying, "This smell... I'm sorry, I can't control myself when I smell blood, because... I'm a vampire." Finished speaking she lunges forward and bites his neck causing him to feel a little lightheaded as his blood was drained away.

As she was draining his blood, a sudden spike of pain causes a memory from when he was younger to go through his head

_**Flashback start**_

_A 6 year old Prism is reading a book on a swing in a playground, his iridescent pupils seeming to spin if looked at long enough, when suddenly the sounds of fighting can be heard. Curious, Prism stands up and follows the noise to an alleyway._

_When Prism looks in the alleyway, he sees a girl with long silver hair sitting on the ground, covered in dirt with three larger guys surrounding her. The girl's clothes are ragged and she appears to be bleeding. The largest guy is holding a knife, "This is why little kids like you shouldn't get involved. Look at that, the girl you jumped in to save has already left you behind, this is her repaying your help."_

_Hearing the situation, Prism yelled of to the right loud enough to be heard by older guys, "Over here, Mr Police Officer! This is the alley that girl said another girl was being attacked!"_

_Hearing that, the largest guy said to his buddies, "Shit, let's get out of here!" Hearing that, the three guys ran to the other side of the alleyway to escape the cop that was coming down the alleyway._

_Prism quickly ran over to the girl and reached his hand out to help her to her feet._

_She slapped his hand away and glared at him with red eyes with black slits for pupils, before snarling, "I had it under control!"_

_Prism smiled brightly at the silver haired girl who looked about his age, "I know, but it isn't a good idea to draw attention to ourselves. It's inconvenient."_

_The girl looked at him in surprise before taking his hand and standing up, "I'm Moka Akashiya, who are you?"_

**_Flashback end_**

After the mysterious vampire finished drinking his blood, she said, "Delicious! I'm Moka Akashiya. Even though I look like this, I'm a vampire."

"I gathered that Akashiya-san, I'm Prism Smith. You can call me Prism," Prism sighed as he replied.

"Don't be so polite Prism! We're already on blood-sucking terms, so you can call me Moka," Moka cheerfully said as her face had a healthy blush on it as she revels in the aftertaste of Prism's blood.

A sound of to the side draws Prism's attention. Tsukumi is waking up from her little nap. Seeing this Prism says, "Hey, Moka, can you go on ahead of Tsukumi and I? I need to talk with her about something." Moka nodded looking a little put off about why she couldn't be a part of the conversation but eventually walked away. Prism turned to Tsukumi and said, "I know you have a lot of questions, so I'll answer them as best as I can. Ask away."

Tsukumi sat up and asked her first question, "So... You're a monster?"

Prism smiled reassuredly at her, "Yes."

Nodding with a hollow look in her eyes, "What kind?"

"A special kind of nature spirit," Prism replied without breaking his smile.

Tsukumi remained silent for a bit, as if waiting for Prism to elaborate. When he didn't continue talking, she asked another question. "So, this is a school for monsters," seeing Prism nod in comfirmation, she continued her interrogation. "What's the purpose of this school?"

"To help monsters blend in with humans in peace," Prism smile started to get a little strained when he stated Yokai Academy's goal.

"Then why am I the only human here?" Tsukumi asked with a trembling voice, clearly afraid of what the answer may be.

Prism sighed, finally dropping his smile before saying, "To keep word of this school from reaching the general human public."

"What do they do if a human gets into the school by accident?" Tsukumi asked.

"A human shouldn't be able to get in by accident," Prism tries to dodge the question.

"But I got in by accident, what happens to me?" Tsukumi stares into Prism's eyes with confusion.

"...th," Prism mumbles back without meeting Tsukumi's gaze.

"What was that? I couldn't hear what you said."

Prism takes a deep breath before looking Tsukumi in the eyes, "The humans who know about the location of Yokai Academy is supposed to be given the death penalty."

Tsukumi's eyes widen and her complexion turns pale as she covers her mouth with both hands and prepares to run before muttering our another question, "Are you going to kill me?"

Prism's eyes similarity widen, "WHAT?! NO! I was going to keep you safe for the duration of your time at Yokai Academy, whether that's for until the next day, or the next year. As long as you stay at this academy, I will protect you."

Tsukumi's previously scared eyes turn red as she looks like she's about to cry with a faint blush on her cheeks, she runs past Prism towards the school and yells, "COME ON PRISM! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IF YOU WALK ANY SLOWER!"

Prism makes a wry smile and says, "This girl adapts fast," he looked at his surroundings then quickly uses some ability to instantly put on his uniform and runs after the only human in Yokai Academy and runs towards his first class of his time in high school.

**A/N: Sorry, this was mostly exposition for the story. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, we will start with the first, and maybe the second, fight next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Darkstel: Thanks for the support and vote of confidence, I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no flames, critique appreciated, some characters are OOC or OC**

**And now, the first official chapter of tEiYA**

**_Chapter 1: The first challenge_**

Tsukumi and Prism barely made it to class on time. As they had just gotten in their seats, Saizou Komiya mentioned molesting all the human girls, causing Tsukumi to start shivering.

Before the teacher could continue talking, Moka came through the door and told the teacher, Shizuka Nekonome- a blond teacher with short blonde hair with two tufts on top of her head like cat ears wearing a pair of pink glasses, a cat bell hanging on her neck, a pink tiger striped tank top, and a blue skirt that shows off her E-cup breasts with an hourglass figure- a cat yokai, that she was late because she got lost in the school after the entrance ceremony.

As Moka looked around the classroom for a seat, she saw Prism. Like a middle, she flung herself into Prism's arms in a hug. "OH! PRISM WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS! I'M GLAD I'M NOT ALONE!" Moka shrieked in an overly excited voice.

As the class descended into silence, numerous boys looked at Prism with jealous gazes while the girl's, especially Tsukumi, looked at Moka with jealousy. Shizuka coughed to get everyone's attention before saying, "Moka-San, Can you please stop hanging off of Prism-kun and go to your seat, so I can continue orientation?"

Moka turned bright red and quickly occupied the empty seat next to Tsukumi. Just as Moka sat down, the bell rang dismissing the class.

As Prism walked out of the classroom, Tsukumi and Moka each grabbed one of his arms, as if by prior consensus, and glared at each other. As he walked down the halls under the many jealous glares of the males, he began to think of his past. _Did I really know Moka in the past? No, no, that can't be right. The Moka I knew had silver hair and red eyes. And yet how many people with the name Moka Akashiya could there be in the world? After all it's not a common- _Prism's thoughts were interrupted by someone holding him up by the shirt.

Prism glared at the blonde, punk-looking guy with several piercings on his face, Saizou Komiya. "What was that, I couldn't hear you, I was lost in thought," Prism calmly said while holding the punk's gaze. He could look him straight in the eye, because there was about a two inch difference in their height in favor of Saizou, but this height difference didn't scare Prism, causing Saizou to momentarily be at a loss of what to do.

He quickly recovered, and said, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Moka and Tsukumi. I was asking them why they were hanging out with a loser like you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Prism saw Tsukumi shivering with shaking legs while looking at Saizou wide-eyed. Prism remembered that this guy was the bastard who talked about molesting human girls in homeroom.

Prism sighed as Saizou then turned to Moka and Tsukumi and asked, "Why don't you two lovely ladies come have fun with me instead of hanging with this loser over here?" Saizou jerked his head towards Prism when he said 'loser' to clarify who he meant.

Moka grabbed Prism and Tsukumi's arms while dragging them toward an empty stairwell while saying, "Sorry, but I'm having fun with Tsukumi and Prism right now."

As they ran down the stairs, Saizou's voice came from behind them, "I never allow nice women like you to escape!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Prism saw Tsukumi shudder as she was dragged along behind Moka by her superhuman strength. Seeing this Prism wore a reassuring smile and said, "You'll be fine Tsukumi, Saizou won't be able to reach you."

Tsukumi looked over at Prism and smiled, but neither of them noticed the slight frown that appeared on Moka's face as she heard their conversation before her normally cheerful expression returned when she realized that she had already laid a partial claim to Prism the moment she sucked his blood. No one else is allowed to suck his blood but her, so he can't abandon her because he has to take responsibility for how delicious his blood is.

Satisfied with her logic, Moka became even more cheerful as she started humming as she came to a stop in the abandoned staircase. When she came to a stop, she turned around and smiled brilliantly at Prism.

Prism sighed and grumbled, "I could have taken him myself." After a short pause, Prism continued speaking slightly begrudgingly , "but thanks anyway."

Moka smiled and said, "Don't mention it," suddenly she began to act like a bashful girl by jumping from one foot to the other and twisting her torso back and forth with sparkly lights seeming to appear in the background,"We're on bloodsucking terms after all."

A cold sweat broke out on Prism's forehead at this scene. Tsukumi, to break the weird atmosphere that had developed, quickly asked Moka, "What about me? Why did you save a useless person like me?"

Before Prism could reassure Tsukumi that she wasn't useless, Moka looked over at her and tilted her head with an innocent look, "Who are you? When did you get here? I only remembering grabbing Prism and the innocent bystander who almost got hit by my bike this morning. I'm pretty sure I only hit Prism and almost hit a boy with brown hair. Who are you?"

Prism looked at Moka incredulously, "Moka, that was the GIRL you almost hit this morning," off to the side, Tsukumi had tears at the corners of her eyes at being mistaken for a boy when she was walking with Prism to school earlier today.

Seeing the girl crying Moka looked guilty and quickly bowed a couple of times while saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. IwasfeelingjealousofyouandPrism'srelationshipsoItriedtoinsultyoubuttheguiltwastoomuchsoI'msorry! (Translation: I was feeling jealous of you and Prism's relationship so I tried to insult you but the guilt was too much, so I'm sorry!)"

Prism just looked at her blankly, while Tsukumi glared at her in annoyance. "What did you say? You spoke to fast, I couldn't hear you," Prism cupped his ears as he spoke.

Tsukumi, however, thought about what she heard. _Moka only tried to insult me because she didn't want to lose Prism's friendship, it wasn't as if she did it out of hatred for me. As childish as the reason, I can forgive her for it because she seems to have limited interactions with her friends, so I better keep her from ruining her friendship with Prism by repeating her childish reasoning for insulting me._

Moka flushed red at having to repeat her words, but as she opened her mouth to speak, She saw Tsukumi shaking her head violently just outside of Prism's line of sight. Moka looked surprised before biting her lip and muttering, "Nothing, it wasn't important."

Prism sighed and said, "Well anyway, since that is all I'll be going now?" As he started walking away, he drank from his water bottle because his throat was feeling parched from being dragged away by Moka.

Before he can walk very far, Moka suddenly yelled at him, "No! You can't go! You're my first, so take responsibility!"

This led to a spit take just before he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

Moka suddenly began to act like a bashful girl by jumping from one foot to the other and twisting her torso back a forth when sparkly lights appeared in the background as she said, "You were the first person I fed from. I'll never forget the sweet and full bodied taste of your blood. It was filled with so many minerals, I feel happy just thinking about," suddenly, Moka assumed a pose with her feet shoulder length apart, one hand on her hip, and the other pointed at Prism, "You were the first person I fed from, so take responsibility."

Tsukumi's previous accusing glare at Prism that appeared on her face the moment she heard Moka say Prism was her first quickly disappeared and was replaced with a gaze of pity towards Prism.

Prism was just standing there blankly before he said, "Oh. You nearly gave me a heart attack there."

Moka nodded in satisfaction before saying, "Alright, now that that's established, let's look around the academy!"

Finished speaking, Moka dragged Prism away, causing Tsukumi to run after the two of them as the explored Yokai academy, yelling, "Don't leave me here! Moka!"

**_Time skip_**

After running around all day, Moka, Prism, and Tsukumi finally made it to the dormitories. Tsukumi was standing, there with her hands on her knees panting and out of breath, with Prism standing there with a light sweat, and Moka standing there not even breathing heavily.

When she saw the dormitories, Tsukumi looked at them then slowly looked at Prism before asking a question, "I have to live there? Is it even possible for me to live here for 3 years?"

At the same time Moka said, "So cool! Such a building, full of dignity and character..."

Prism sweat dropped and looked at the building then at Moka's ecstatic features, "Are we looking at the same building? I'd rather sleep outside."

Moka looked at Prism and asked, "You don't like it even though your a monster? Oh, but your an elemental, so I guess outside is more comfortable than inside, right?"

Prism sighed and said, "No, prefer to be inside. The dorms are just plain creepy."

Tsukumi looked at Prism as if she had found a piece of solid land in the middle of a stormy ocean. Before thinking about what she is about to say, "I'll sleep outside with you, Prism!"

As they were standing there, Prism has started drinking his water. When he heard her say she would sleep outside with him, he did a spit take and turned bright red. "NO!" He yelled shocking Tsukumi, until she thought about her words.

Tsukumi turned bright red and said, "I-I did-didn't m-mean i-it l-like th-that! I-I just didn't w-want to sleep in the creepy d-dorm!"

Moka tilts her head to the side, "You don't like the dorm either, Tsukumi? Even though your a monster?" Moka thought for a bit before realizing something, "By the way, Tsukumi, what type of monster are you?"

"I-I'm Hu-" Tsukumi started to say, but was cut off by Prism speaking.

"Moka, it's against school rules to tell what type of monster you are."

"Ah, that's right. Thanks for stopping Tsukumi from breaking the rules, Prism, it would have been a shame if she broke the rules on the first day."

Prism's eyes twitched as he thought of something _Hold on, didn't me and Moka already break the rules? Luckily no one was around but Tsukumi at that time, otherwise we might have gotten in trouble._

"By the way, Moka, no matter how I look at you, you look like a normal human, Are you really a Vampire?" Tsukumi asks as she stared at Moka, unaware of Prism's thoughts. Hearing Tsukumi ask a question that had been bothering Prism for a while due to the lack of vampire traits Moka has, as well as the lack of supernatural energy she released.

Moka nodded and said, "Yep, of course I'm a vampire. Although I look pretty human right now, when I take of this rosary," she gestures to the silver rosary with the red gem on it before continuing, "I become the real thing, an evil, scary vampire. Rosaries have a sealing effect on vampires, so I put this on because my original form was hated and caused conflict. With this rosary on, my vampire powers are sealed."

"Ok that's-" Tsukumi started talking but suddenly, Moka lunged at Prism, causing her body to move on her own to defend Prism from the perceived threat, and then get bitten by Moka on the neck.

Moka sucked her blood with her eyes closed and said, "But the rosary has one weakness, I still crave blood. Speaking of blood, did your blood get sweeter, Prism?" She opened her eyes as she asked her question, but when she saw a pale faced Tsukumi before saying, "Oh. Your not Prism. Now that we're on blood sucking terms, too, we're going to have to set up an alternating schedule about whose blood I'm sucking each day."

Prism and Tsukumi looked at her then looked at each other before looking at Moka again and yelling in sync, "WE'RE NOT FOOD!"

Sighing, Prism turned his anger towards Tsukumi and said, "We're going to have to have a talk about you jumping in front of me in response from any sudden movements towards me aren't we?" Tsukumi nodded while blushing in response.

After seeing her nod, Prism went to the dorm. After hearing that if he slept outside Tsukumi was going to sleep outside, he decided that it was a better idea to sleep in the creepy dorms than let Tsukumi sleep on the grounds of Yokai Academy where any random monster could see and attack the human girl.

**_Time skip_**

The next morning, Tsukumi and Prism were walking to school and talking in low voices after they met up early in the morning to talk about whether Tsukumi is staying at Yokai Academy or taking the first bus to the human world. "I wrote my withdrawal notice, but I don't know whether or not I should really leave. I don't want to leave you or Moka, and my grades and personality aren't good enough to get into any other high schools in Japan. I just don't know what to do."

Prism nodded to her dilemma and said, "It doesn't matter what your decision is, I'll support you and try to contact you on my breaks whenever I can. After all, we don't want a repeat of this kind of problem occurring again."

Tsukumi smiled and was about to continue talking when a large clawed hand grabbed Prism by the throat and shoved him into the wall along the side of the path. "Hey there lover boy," Saizou said as he pinned Prism to the wall, "I saw you had a good time with the Moka and Tsukumi yesterday. Now it's time to pay the price."

Prism glared at the asshole before saying, "...three seconds."

Saizou looked at the boy in confusion, "What?"

"Let me go in three seconds or you're going to regret it."

"HAHAHAHAHA," hearing Prism's confidence, Saizou began to laugh like a madman while Tsukumi looked at Saizou in anger, and then she looked at Prism with eyes full of concern. Saizou eventually stopped laughing and said, "WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO BE AFRAID OF? YOUR JUST A LITTLE SHRIMP, I COULD TAKE YOU ANYDAY!"

Prism looked him in the eye like he was a dead person, "Really your judging your ability to take me based on my size in human form? Aren't vampires, the publicly recognized strongest monster species, human sized? Oh well, my countdown starts now. 3." As he finished speaking, Prism's iris and sclera turned the same shifting rainbow color as his pupil.

"HAHA, you changed your eye color, oooohhh I'm swo scwared!" Saizou was laughing and talking condescendingly down to Prism.

"...2," Prism reached toward Saizou's hand that was holding him against the wall.

Saizou smirked in response as Prism grabbed the wrist that was holding him up and said, "1."

Prism smiled and said, "0." The moment he got to zero, Saizou screamed in pain as he dropped Prism on the ground, grabbing the wrist that was holding Prism in the air with his free hand and resuming his human form.

"Y-You, who, no, what are you?" Saizou was pointing at Prism with fear in his eyes, revealing an angry red burn mark on his wrist where Prism had grabbed it.

"I'm Prism Smith, a student of Yokai Academy, the same as you," Prism responded with an easy smile as he looked at Saizou with some arrogance.

Saizou's face turned red in anger, as he turned to run, but not before he yelled, "You'll pay for this Prism Smith!" Then he turned around and ran like a kicked puppy towards the academy.

Prism sighed and said, "Troublesome," then he turned to Tsukumi and asked, "Are you okay?" Receiving a quick shell-shocked nod, he smiled and said, "Good... I'm glad... Good night."

Finished speaking Prism leaned forward and fainted into a face plant on the ground as Moka came up behind Tsukumi and saw the scene of Prism knocked unconscious with his head resting on Tsukumi's lap as she kneeled in the ground. Moka seeing the scene quickly rushed Tsukumi and Prism to the infirmary.

**_Time Skip_**

Prism woke up in the infirmary some time later with a pounding headache, as if someone was using a sledgehammer on his brain. He opened his eyes only to close them again when he sees the fluorescent lights in the ceiling, causing him to remember the day after he accidentally drank a cup of wine when he was four.

After some time laying in bed, getting over his head ache, he slowly opened his eyes and looked in his surroundings. He was lying down in a pure white bed in the infirmary. The doctor, a woman with bandages wrapped around her body with black hair, C-cup breasts, and who is wearinga lab coat.

The Doctor, Mayumi Tsumugi, says, "You're in the infirmary now. Your friend Tsukumi wasn't injured, so I sent her and Moka back to class. You really shouldn't have tried to draw out your energy as much as you did, especially when the first part chain of your seal was already about to break. Now there's no telling when you're weak will break. It could be sooner, or it could be later. If it's sooner, you may not have to come to the infirmary the next time you use your powers, you may need to visit the morgue."

Prism nodded, "I know, I'll be more careful next time."

Nurse Mayumi glared at the boy, "Don't let there be a next time. Now get to class."

Prism nodded his head and ran towards the classroom after he verified the time on the clock in the infirmary. As he rushed down the hall, he had to avoid very few people because it was class time so he got to his classroom rather easily.

When Prism knocked on the door, "Miss Nekonome, I'm back from the infirmary."

He received a reply from inside from his teacher, "Come in," the moment he walked into the classroom, he felt the gazes of all of the students in him.

Walking over to Miss Nekonome's desk, Prism handed her a sheet of paper to his teacher, "Here's my note, Sensei. It should talk about why I am late."

Miss Nekonome nodded, took the note, read it, and then glared at Saizou who's previous devil may care attitude disappeared because he broke out into a cold sweat. "Saizou. Detention. Afterschool. Today. Understood?" Miss Nekonome's voice was noticeably higher as she spoke each word through clenched teeth with her claws out, apparently ready to tear Saizou to pieces.

Seeing the angry teacher, Saizou could only rapidly nod his head up and down to show he understood, however the moment Miss Nekonome turned her back to him, Saizou glared at Prism and mimed slitting his throat with his hand.

After seeing Saizou's motion, he brought his hand up and gave a bring it on gesture before walking to his seat.

**_Time Skip_**

After the bell rang for the last class of the day, Prism got out of his seat and left the classroom and waited outside the door for Moka and Tsukumi.

When the two girls finally came out, Prism saw Tsukumi and Moka we're happily talking and laughing with each other. Prism looked at the scene and thought _I was worried that Tsukumi would be put off by the fact that everyone around her was a monster and isolate herself, if she did that I would have sent her back to the human world by force for her safety and sanity. I'm glad I don't have to do that, the academy wouldn't feel the same without her._

Tsukumi saw Prism looking at her and asked him, "What's wrong?"

Prism looked her in the eye and asked, "Have you decided?"

In response Tsukumi simply smiled and said, "I think I'm going to like it here."

Making Prism wryly smile at her answer before walking towards the dorms. Because the boys' dorms and girls' dorms were seperated by a large swathe of forest to allow its students some privacy and piece of mind, Prism seperateed from the girl's about halfway to the dorms. As he was walking, he suddenly turned around to face Saizou that was following him.

"I told you you'd pay Smith," the hatred and venom he put into saying the word Smith caused Prism to smirk in response.

"How much do I owe you?" Prism asked with an easygoing smile, "Because I don't remember asking you for a loan."

Seeing Prism's cocky attitude, Saizou's human form warped and grew until he grew into some sort of large monster who looked like a giant with his tongue rolling out and his hands transformed to be somewhat claw like.

Prism carefully looked at the form before saying, "So that's what your true form looks like? It suits you."

Saizou looked at him in confusion, before saying, "Don't try to butter me up, because I'm not falling for it. I'm going to kill you tonight then have some fun with Moka and Tsukumi." Saizou was puking his lips with his tongue while his eyes gleamed with a perverted light when he talked about the girl's.

Prism sighed before saying, " Do you have a brain?"

Saizou yelled, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BASTARD?! DON'T THINK ABOUT ESCAPING ME TONIGHT, PRISM, TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE!"

Prism continued his easygoing smile and said, "Yup, you don't have a brain. If you had some form of intelligence, you wouldn't have yelled so loudly in the forest where any random student could hear you. Also, you would have realized I was insulting you when I said your form suits you, who in there right mind would find that form appealing? That's a face that only a mother could love, although if you didn't put your tongue out at all times, you might be considered decent, mind you this is if you weren't an asshole."

Just as Saizou was about to retort, Moka and Tsukumi came out of the forest from behind Saizou. Hearing the sound of their footsteps, Saizou turned around and gave them a perverted grin, "I'm so glad you girls decided to join us. This saves me from having to search for you after I kill that annoying bastard, Prism. I'll make you mine by force in front of that weakling."

Tsukumi looked at the monster in horror, "Wh-What the hell is that thing?! Is it a monster?" She says quietly, but Moka can hear her and Prism can read her lips.

Before Moka could ask her why she asked that, Prism yelled, "Tsukumi, that's Saizou's true form. Watch out!"

Hearing his voice, Tsukumi reaches out for Moka to push her away, but missed her and instead pulled her rosary off of the choker on her neck.

The moment the rosary came off, a burst of powerful energy forced itself out as Moka's hair changed to silver, her eyes turned red, and fangs grew out of her mouth.

When Prism saw this scene, a memory that he had forgotten until this moment resurfaced in his head causing him to finally connect the cheerful Moka Akashiya that attended Yokai Academy with the silver haired Moka Akashiya that he met on the playground when he was six.

**_Flashback start_**

_A couple of weeks after he saw the silver headed girl being beaten up by the teenagers, Prism was sitting in a car on his way to some seal master to get a seal for his powers put on him._

_When he got there, he saw a familiar head of silver hair, "Hey Moka!" He yelled across the parking lot causing the silver haired girl to turn around in surprise before tentatively waving back._

_Prism quickly ran over as fast as he could, however, as he was running his powers went out of control and sent him flying into Moka in a tackle hug on accident._

_"What are you doing?! Why did you hug me like that?!"_

_Moka was fuming with rage until she saw Prism stand up and bow to her a couple times while saying, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I lost control of my powers and accidentally got launched into you. I'm sorry!"_

_Seeing his earnest apologies Moka looked away and said, " Its no problem, as long as you know what you did wrong."_

_Seeing he was forgiven, Prism stood up and tilted his head as if just realizing something, "Wait a second, why are you here?"_

_Moka suddenly looked down at the ground, "I'm getting my power sealed today."_

_She looked up at the boy as if she expected him to say something bad, but instead he just smiled and said, "Wow! So you're getting your power sealed too?! The world really is small if we are getting sealed at the same place!"_

_Moka just stared at him blankly before asking, "Why do you sound so happy about being sealed?! You know the seals make you weak like humans, right?!"_

_The boy tilted his head in confusion and asked, "What's so bad about humans? My mom's used to be human. What's the point of hating them for no reason?"_

_Moka opened her mouth, closed it again, then said, "Because their mean! Like those guys who tried to beat me up when you met me!"_

_"Those guys were the scum of society, don't judge all humans by those trash," Prism nodded sagely as he spoke, as if he had just given some profound answer, like 42._

_The little girl who had been walking with Moka and was just trying to understand why the hell a human comet had tackled her Onee-sama and proceeded to talk with her animatedly about something her Onee-sama had talked about a couple of weeks ago._

_Kokoa finally couldn't take it anymore, "Who are you and why are you so close to my Onee-sama?!"_

_Prism looked at the orange-haired girl and said, "I'm Prism Smith, But you can call me Prism, and I'm Moka-Chan's friend!"_

_"This was supposed to be a somber goodbye, and you ruined with your good mood! I won't be able to spar with Onee-sama everyday because this stupid seal that she's getting is going to change her personality. I'm going to have to chase her everyday to get her change back into my onee-sama if this seal goes on her. I'll miss her so much!" The Orange-haired girl finished her rant breathing hard and glaring at the boy who had moments earlier taken her Onee-sama by surprise and knocked her to the ground._

_This boy had taken her invincible onee-sama, who she had never managed to hit in any of their sparring matches, by surprise and defeated (tackles) her in one blow. He defeated Onee-sama Suddenly Kokoa's eyes shined and she turned to her new goal, Prism, and said, "Marry me!"_

_Prism's face turned bright red and he said, "Wh-What are you talking about right now?! We barely know each other why are you-"_

_He was cut off by Kokoa saying, "You defeated my Onee-sama in one move! I promised myself that I would only marry someone as strong as Onee-sama, when you defeated (tackled) Onee-sama it was love at first sight."_

_Prism stared at her, "We-We're still young you should marry someone you love when you're older. Y-you shouldn't rush this decision."_

_"Alright then," Kokoa nodded, Prism sighed in relief as he thought he escaped marrying Moka's sister, at least he thought he did until the orange-haired girl started talking again, "I'll have to work my best to be the best wife for you when we're older!"_

_Prism looked at Kokoa in horror while Moka stifled a laugh. Prism sighed in defeat before saying, "Can you at least tell me what your name is?"_

_The orange haired girl confidently puffed out her chest and said, "I'm Kokoa Shuzen." After she said her name, she turned around and walked towards the car that she came from._

_Prism turned to Moka and said, "Please talk her out of this."_

_Moka smirked, "Maybe."_

_Prism sighed and walked to his mother who was walking towards him to take him to get his seal._

**_Flashback end_**

As the dark energy from Moka's transformation settles, Saizou stepped back in fear, "Silver hair, blood red eyes, this terrifying supernatural energy. This isn't Moka, this is a legendary super vampire!"

Moka strutted forward, "Weren't you going to make me yours by force?" She asked as she reached out her hand out in a seemingly welcoming gesture, "Come here and give it a try, won't you?"

Saizou roared and punched his fist at her in response. When he saw she didn't dodge, but instead caught his hand, he started to worry. "Attacking me with this degree of power?" Moka stood there before kicking Saizou in the face, "Know your place!" She yelled as she sent Saizou flying.

After Saizou was gone, Moka turned her attention to Prism and the trembling Tsukumi. "Hello again Moka," Prism waves sheepishly.

Moka turned her head towards Prism then whispered to herself so no one else could hear, "Dammit the sentimental Moka got a taste of his blood before I did," Then in a louder voice she said, "Hey Prism, I'm going to suck your blood now, I'm?"

Tsukumi snapped out of her fear in time to say, "Wait, what?" Before Moka lunged forward and bit Prism on the neck.

After she drank his blood for a short amount of time, she walked over to Tsukumi and said, "The other Moka is fond of you, so take care of her, alright human?" A quick stunned nod was Tsukumi's response as Moka put her rosary back on and a fainting pink haired Moka landed in the dazed Tsukumi's arms.

When Tsukumi took Moka in her arms, she said, "We should get back to our dorms. I don't know about you, but I am done with any more problems tonight." Prism nodded fully as he walked towards his dorm as he thought about the new information about his childhood that we remembered, while thinking of ways to escape if she ever showed up at Yokai Academy.

**A/N: **

**I know I'm probably going to get a lot of people who are going to be angry at how I made Kokoa in the flashback, however I'm just going to say, without that having an obsession over someone, she would have no reason to be jealous of and dislike Tsukumi and I want to make Tsukumi go through some similar experiences like Tsukune did, although there will be several noticeable differences.**

**Another thing is I'm going to make Moka's rosary less picky about who can take it off, and with that I'm done with my notes down here.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no flames, critique appreciated, some characters are OOC or OC**

**Now time for chapter two**

**_Chapter 2: A succubus and a shadow_**

The morning after Saizou was defeated by Moka, Tsukumi woke up early and sought out Moka the first chance she got, she wanted the silver-haired Moka to answer a few questions.

As she approached Moka's room in the dorm, she hesitated in front of it for a bit before knocking on the door. The sound of running water could be heard from inside, followed by Moka's voice yelling, "Wait a sec! I'll be out soon!"

True to her word, a few seconds later the sound of the water shutting off was heard, and Moka opened the door with a towel wrapped around her body. "Tsukumi!" She shouted excitedly, "Come in, Come in," saving her friend inside, she asked, "Why did you come here so early in the morning?"

Tsukumi quickly replied, "I want to talk to the other Moka about something she said last night."

After she stated her goal, she looked around the room and saw a coffin bed with gothic decor, including what appeared to be a human skull pencil holder. Tsukumi involuntarily shivered, but stayed strong. She would get her answers today, even if she had to deal with the terrifying decor of this room.

Hearing Tsukumi's goal, Moka sighed before saying, "You can try, but I don't think the other Moka will talk to you."

Tsukumi nodded and reached forward and gently pulled off the rosary. The air in the dorm suddenly turned heavy, and Moka's eyes and hair changed color, and she wore a smirk on her face

However, because Moka was just in a towel, Tsukumi noticed a trait that changed that she hadn't noticed before, "I'm sorry, but did your bust just get bigger?"

Moka's previous smirk that she was making suddenly disappeared to turn into an uncharacteristically sheepish expression, "Was that what you wanted to ask? If that was it, can I have my rosary back?"

Tsukumi suddenly remembered her reason for asking to talk to this Moka, "Nonononono, I was just distracted, you don't have to answer that last question. My real question is, why think that I was a human?"

Moka smiled and said, "Your fear of the decor of the dorm and surprise at seeing a monster were dead give aways. Even if a monster doesn't like gothic decor, their reaction would be more apathetic, like Prism's reaction, not outright terrified like yours."

Tsukumi noddded, "I see, that makes sense."

"Now let me ask my own question, how did a regular human get into Yokai Academy?" Moka was smirking again with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

Tsukumi blushed when she thought of the reason, "It's embarrassing to talk about it, though."

Moka coldly smiled, and said, "Either tell me or I tell the school your human."

Tsukumi's face turned pale as she nodded her head and said, "I'll talk, I'll talk! Because no other high school would accept me, my dad picked up a flyer for Yokai Academy, that acted as an acceptance letter so I could go to the high school, when it fell out of some sketchy guy's pocket!"

Moka stood there dumbfounded, before laughing, "Hahahahaha! That's great. I'll tell your situation to outer Moka, so rest easy. You won't have to explain that to her again." Moka made a sadistic smile as she took her rosary from the frozen Tsukumi and put it on.

As pink-haired Moka opened her eyes and asked, "Did you get the answer you wanted from the other Moka?"

Tsukumi nodded before saying, "She hasn't told you yet, has she?"

"Who hasn't told me what?" Moka asked with a tilt of her head.

Immediately after she asked her question, at the same time Tsukumi was sighing in relief, a voice said _"I haven't told you that Tsukumi is a human who got into this school because her grades were so low that no human school would accept her."_

Moka stood there blankly before asking Tsukumi, "Are you a human that couldn't even get into any human schools and fame here?" Tsukumi froze again, nodded, then turned red as Moka started giggling.

"St-stop laughing! It's dangerous for a human to be at this school," Tsukumi pouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Tsukumi, hehe, it's just too ridiculous of a situation to not laugh at it. It sounds like something out of a manga, hehe."

"Don't tell Prism and I'll do you a favor for you. Let's go to class." After saying her part, Tsukumi left the dorm with a still laughing Moka in order to get ready for school. She, however, didn't escape in time to avoid getting her blood sucked by Moka to return her favor.

**_With Prism at the same time as Tsukumi's talk with Inner Moka_**

Prism was walking down the path to the school building slightly behind schedule when he heard a voice, "Someone... help me... please help me," the voice was female, so out of curiosity, Prism decided to investigate the source.

In the middle of the clearing by the incinerator, a girl was kneeling on the ground, apparently exhausted. She had short blue hair, purple eyes, G-cup breasts, and a yellow sweater, with a red bow, and a super short skirt. "...Help me," the girl cried again.

Prism turned to look at the girl, walked over to see what is wrong, then asked, "Are you okay? Should I take you to the infirmary?"

"I just started feeling ill, can you please lend me a hand?" the girl looked at Prism with a face with sweat beading on her too red skin.

Seeing the apparently ill girl, Prism reached out a hand, "Can you stand?"

The girl tried to stand, but stumbled into Prism's chest. "I've always had a weak body...my chest just started to hurt all of a sudden," the girl started rubbing her chest against Prism's arm, when she said, "Hold me tightly, like this." she pushed her body tight against him as if to demonstrate, when the girl said, "Look me in the eyes Prism-kun." When Prism looked at her, she whispered, "I'm Kurumu Kurone, please be a good friend to me, ok?"

After she finished speaking, Prism felt an urge to get closer to her, causing him to let go of her and step away in anger, "Kurumu, right? Anyway, it doesn't matter what your name is, good friends don't try to use charm on her friends. And another thing, if you want to charm someone by surprise, don't say their name when they haven't told it to you yet. Anyway, since you're fine enough to use your charm on me, you're ok to walk to class on your own."

"Wha-? What the hell? Why are you unaffected?" Kurumu looked at him in shock.

Prism looked back at her with a grin and said, "The next time you try to seduce someone, make sure they aren't aware of your seduction attempt, otherwise you could fall victim to a trap."

Prism smiled as he walked away before he left one last parting shot, "Oh! Yeah, before I forget, don't bother trying to seduce me, use charm on me, or make me fall in love with you be some other mean. You seem like a nice enough girl aside from that, so let nature take its course, I'm sure you'll find a lover if you do that and don't try to force anyone."

With his words said, he walked away leaving a frozen Kurumu behind him.

**_Time skip_**

Moka and Tsukumi were standing in the hallways of Yokai Academy, waiting for Prism to walk from his last class of the day on the other side of the school, when suddenly a shout came from the staircase to the next floor across the hall from them.

"You are a vampire, right?" Kurumu was sitting at the top of the staircase looking down at Moka and Tsukumi. In shock Moka turned around and looked at the blue haired girl. Before she could ask how she knew, the girl said, "That's at least what the rumors say Moka Akashiya."

"Who are you?!" Tsukumi asked warily. In response, the blue haired girl jumped off the staircase in front of Moka and Tsukumi, much to the astonishment of the surrounding crowd.

Seeing that it was a beauty, the boys began talking among themselves saying stuff like, "Who is she? This girl is cute! Who knew that a girl aside from Moka-san and Tsukumi-san could also exists in this school?"

Hearing the comparison between Moka, Tsukumi, and herself, Kurumu's eyebrow twitched, but she still maintained a proud posture.

Moka warily glared at the girl and asked, "Who are you?"

Kurumu swaggered in front of the the other two girls, and said, "I'm Kurumu Kurono, a succubus, and you two are in the way of my grand plan."

"What's your plan?" Tsukumi asked with a weird expression on her face when she heard that Kurumu was a succubus, "Does it have to do with seducing Prism? If it does, I won't let you!"

Kurumu's face faltered slightly at Prism's name before switching back to normal, "No, it doesn't involve seducing Prism, it involves turning all of the male population into my slaves with my beauty! Originally, it should have been an easy task, but with you two attending this school, boys are dreaming about you two rather than me! People are dreaming about the beautiful athletic tomboy and the cheerful sophisticated beauty instead of me, the sexy and cute one! It's not fair! What is it that is lacking about me when compared with you?!"

Tsukumi sweatdropped at Kurumu's little tantrum before saying, "Maybe people just have different tastes, you shouldn't get angry at us for that."

"No! I refuse to lose to you two, that is why after school tonight, you two are going to meet by the incinerator so I can eliminate you and I can prove that I am the number one girl in Yokai Academy!"

Moka stared at her before saying, "Ok we agree to this, but I have to ask, is this fight really necessary?"

Tsukumi just stared at the girl who decided her schedule for the night before sighing in defeat while Kurumu ran away leaving the words, "Alright! Tonight after school! Be there!"

A couple of minutes after Kurumu had fled leaving a human resigned to her fate and a naive vampire who thinks the contest arranged by Kurumu is going to be peaceful, Prism walked down the hallway. "Did you wait long?"

Moka hummed and said, "No, you just missed a blue haired succubus arranging a fight with me and Tsukumi tonight. Do you want to come?"

Prism smiled, "Sure, I wouldn't want to miss an oppurtunity to hang out with you two after school."

The previously reluctant human suddenly gained a new fire in her eyes as she vowed to show off her charm in front of Prism and get a step closer to winning him over tonight.

Prism smiled at the two girls and the trio began their walk towards the dorms.

**_Time skip_**

It was a clear night tonight, Kurumu was already waiting in the clearing when Moka and Tsukumi walked into the clearing,

As Kurumu was about to speak, she saw a third figure walk into the clearing, he was wearing a simple white jacket that was opened in the middle with a black shirt under it and a pair of grey pants.

Seeing the black hair and grey irises with coruscating rainbow pupils, Kurumu asked, "What are you doing here, Prism?"

"Moka invited me," Prism quickly replied.

Kurumu said with a flustered expression, "W-well then, I guess we should get on with the fight."

Moka shook her head and said, "No, first I'm thirsty," done speaking, Moka turned to Tsukumi and Tsukumi started sweating.

Seeing this scene, Prism asked, "Hey Moka, how many times have you drank from Tsukumi today?"

"Two times, why do you ask?" Moka curiously tilted her head as she stared at Prism.

Prism sighed and said, "Feed from me. Feed from Tsukumi twice every two days, so she doesn't get anemia."

Moka covered her mouth and said, "Oh no! I don't want to hurt Tsukumi!" Saying this Moka suddenly lunged forward and bit Prism on the neck.

As Prism and Moka we're talking, Kurumu's face looked more and more pissed off until she finally exploded when Moka started drinking Prism's blood, "DON'T ACT LIKE I'M NOT HERE!!!"

The clearing was silent with Tsukumi trembling behind Prism until Moka finally stopped drinking Prism's blood. "Alright, now that I'm fueled up, we can begin!" Moka bounced on the balls of her feet energetically before turning to Prism, "Can you take off my rosary?"

Prism quickly grabbed the rosary and gently pulled it off of Moka's choker. The supernatural energy became visible causing Kurumu to step back some saying, "Her hair is turning silver?! This power... is this a true vampire?"

Kurumu suddenly said, "I can't be distracted! My race sent me to Yokai Academy to find my destined encounter among the men I charm into my harem, I cannot lose today!"

After psyching herself up, Kurumu grows bat wings and her nails lengthen as she assumes her true form. After her nails grow, she flies up and tries to divebomb Moka with her newly grown claws. "You got in the way of my species' survival by interrupting my plan to find my destined one, Moka Akashiya. I can't let you get away with that no matter what!"

Moka reaches her hand out with a smirk as she said, "You can't get what you want, so you decide to throw a tantrum? What an ego. You want to get rid of me?" Moka kicks her leg out while saying, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Kurumu went flying into a tree and Moka walked toward her, "Do you want to say anything else before I tip your wings off so you can never fly again?"

"No," Kurumu looked down at the ground, accepting her fate.

Prism suddenly asked, "Why do you even want to rip her wings off?"

Kurumu looked up at this statement while Moka's cheeks suddenly became dusted pink, "W-well, her harem plan included the seduction of every male in the school... so she would have eventually tried to seduce Prism, and that is unforgivable!"

Hearing Moka's logic, Tsukumi glared at Kurumu. However, just before Moka could try to rip Kurumu's wings off, Prism jumped in front of Moka and held out her rosary.

Moka looked at the rosary in Prism's hands in confusion, "Why are you blocking me? Did this girl's seduction actually affect you? If it did I must definitely get rid of her!"

"This is enough Moka," Prism began, "Kurumu wasn't acting with bad intentions, she just used misguided means to fulfill her goals. In addition to that, I just can't see Kurumu as a bad girl at heart. If the other Moka knows she is responsible for crippling one of her few nice classmates just because they flirted with me, she would be sad."

Moka looked at Prism's eyes before angrily taking the rosary and looking at the blue-haired girl and saying, "If you try to use charm on Prism again, I will end your life."

After her piece is said, Moka puts on the rosary and transforms back into Outer Moka. While Moka is putting on the rosary, Tsukumi notices that Kurumu is looking at Prism with a blush and a determined expression on her face.

Seeing this expression, Tsukumi narrows her eyes while thinking _It appears a new opponent has appeared, I must be wary of all of the girls going after Prism's heart._

The problem solved, Tsukumi takes Moka back to the dorm while Prism walks toward his dorm to end his day.

**_Time skip_**

**_A prison somewhere in the monster world at night_**

A gray prison door with only a small slot for food trays to go into lies at the deepest layer of the prison. Under the food tray slot, a rainbow light shone out from the cell.

A lone guard approached the door with a tray of food. He knocked on the door and said, "Your food's here, please step away from the door."

After the guard spoke, he slid the tray through the slot and waited outside for the tray to be returned. When the tray went under the slot, a voice sounded out from the cell, echoing around the small corridor, "Any news from outside about my son?"

The guard thought about whether or not he should answer for a second before saying, "Prism is currently attending the high school section of Yokai Academy."

The man in the cell smiled when he heard the news, "How strong has my son gotten?"

The guard sighed and said, "It's unknown how strong he is now, his mother had his powers temporarily sealed and the seal has still yet to begin to come undone."

The prisoner's smile was wiped off of his face and his eyes were filled with anger as he yelled, "THAT BITCH! HOW DARE SHE SEAL OUR SON'S STRENGTH! SHE BETTER HOPE I DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, OTHERWISE THE FIRST THING I'LL DO IS KILL HER THE SECOND I CAN!"

His words echoed through the entire prison, filled with killing intent. The KI was so strong that most of the weaker prisoners' hair turned white and they pissed their pants from fear.

The guard simply banged on the cell door and said, "Mr Smith, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. You're scaring the weaklings with your killing intent."

Hearing this, the now named Mr Smith stopped releasing his killing intent and sent his empty food tray back out through the slot, causing the guard to pick it up and walk away from the cell door that housed the monster that is on the same level as Alucard, John Smith, Prism's father.

As the guard walked away, John Smith was left to fume in his cell alone. When he was sure the guard was gone, he began to talk to a shadow on the wall, "Umbra, I need you to watch over my son and report in a month's time so we can plan my escape. By the time the boy opens his last seal, I should already be out of this prison."

A female voice responded, "Understood. Should I enroll in your son's class as a student to better keep watch over him?"

John thought about her question for a second before nodding, "Yes, enroll in his school and protect him from any unnecessary dangers. Your mother was one of my most loyal supporters, so I was sad when I heard news that she passed away five years ago. I hope that her daughter can follow in her footsteps and remain loyal to my cause, because if she can't, I would be devastated if I had to personally kill her for disobedience."

"Of course, I won't disappoint you sir," done with her task, the shadow went through the food tray slot and began to run towards Yokai Academy.

John Smith was left to his own thoughts in his prison once again. In the darkness, only his glowing coruscating eyes were visible as he whispered, "Soon son, soon I will escape this place, and together we will put those shitty humans in their place as our slaves. Ahahahahahahaha!" When he finished his self-made promise, his maniacal laughter filled the prison causing chills to run down the spins of the prisoners and guards alike.

**_Time skip_**

**_Yokai Academy_**

Prism was walking to class once again, the day after the incident with Kurumu.

As he was walking, a pink blur suddenly knocked him to the ground and attached itself to his neck. Moka started draining his blood and eventually detached herself and said, "Thanks for the meal! I was feeling a little faint since I couldn't drink Tsukumi's blood on the way from the dorm."

Prism stared at Moka with a deadpan look on his face, and opened his mouth to speak, when Tsukumi's voice was heard, "MOKA! GET OFF OF PRISM!"

After her yell at Moka, the brown-haired girl pulled the vampire off of the boy. Prism was once again about to speak when another familiar voice was heard, "Good Morning!" The cherry voice of Kurumu said, "I baked some cookies for you three as an apology for the problem I caused yesterday."

Prism finally opened his mouth, "You didn't have to do that, so why did you?"

Kurumu adopted a bashful look as she said, "Remember when I talked about my destined one?"

Prism started to gain a sense of forboding as he replied, "Yeah, so what?"

Kurumu brightly smiled as she said, "My destined one, I've decided... it's Prism."

Prism blankly looked at her, "Why?"

"When you protected me from Moka, my heart skipped a beat and I fell for you, so won't you marry me?" Kurumu said with a blush.

Hearing this, Tsukumi and Moka glared at Prism, causing a cold sweat to break out on his forehead as he said, "No."

Kurumu smiled and said, "I'm fine with that for now, you will have plenty of time to decide as we hang out more as friends." Saying that, Kurumu hugged Prism's arm into her breasts causing his face to heat up as he quickly ran to school.

As he ran, he muttered to himself, "Kami help me. I'm really not looking forward to the school festival that's supposed to be held later this year. I hope Mom decides not to come visit then."

**_Time skip_**

It was homeroom now, Prism was seated in his spot in the back of the class by Prism while Moka was seated in her spot in front of Prism.

When Ms Nekonome walked into the room, the class quickly quieted down. The teacher cleared her throat and said, "I know it is at a weird time this early into the school year, but we will have a new student entering this class to replace Saizou who mysteriously vanished on the second day of school."

A girl with long black hair, black eyes, a deadpan expression, and E-cup breasts wearing the school uniform entered the classroom, leading to many of the boys jumping out of their seats yelling, with tears in their eyes, "HELL YEAH! IT'S A CUTE GIRL!"

When Ms Nekonome quieted them down, with tears in her eyes because she didn't receive this kind of welcome, she said to the girl, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

The girl stood up and wrote her name on the board before introducing herself, "I'm Umbra Kage, but you can call me Umbra."

After her simple introduction, she walked to the back of the class and sat in the seat behind Prism, much to the annoyance of the other boys in the class.

One boy vocalized their distress, "Why do all the cute girls sit around Prism? It's not fair."

Ms Nekonome quickly scratched the boy across his face, "Quiet when I'm talking!"

The boy whimpered and stayed quiet for the rest of the class. As the class wore on, Prism began to vaguely realize that Umbra was staring at him the entire class. When class finally let out, Prism ran out of the room, to get away from the girl.

Moka and Tsukumi were in shock at this turn of events, along with everyone else in the classroom, everyone except Umbra. Umbra quickly got to her feet and chased after Prism causing Moka and Tsukumi to quickly follow behind to see what was happening.

All of this just caused the anger of the male students to rise at how the three girls considered most beautiful in their classroom just followed the most popular male in their class basically the moment he left.

**_Time skip_**

Prism had finally slowed down and sat on the ground by the boy's dormitory, when Umbra finally caught up to him.

"Who the hell are you? Why were you staring at me all through class?" Prism asked while glaring at the girl.

Umbra tilted her head to the side, as she answered in a robotic tone, "I wasn't watching you, I was watching the teacher in front of you."

Prism looked at her and said, "I would believe you, if you hadn't stared at me when I ducked down when I reached forward to borrow a pencil from Moka."

Before this conversation could go anywhere, Moka and Tsukumi finally caught up to Umbra and Prism.

Tsukumi, who is taking deep breaths to recover, says, "That girl is fast! I can't believe how long we had to run to catch up to her, and she's not even out of breath!"

Moka nods in agreement as she lightly sweats in contrast to Tsukumi's full on panting. Looking between Umbra and Prism and seeing the tense atmosphere, Moka asked, "What did we miss?"

Prism sighed and said with a wry smile, "Nothing. I was just about to leave," when he started to walk forward, Umbra tried to walk after him, however, his next word put a stop to her following him, "Alone."

When Umbra heard this, her eyes showed a slight amount of conflict in them before a slight sigh escaped her lips, "Understood." The way she said the words sounded like a shoulder replying to their superior, causing confusion to Tsukumi, Moka, and Prism, however Prism shrugged it off and turned around and walked into the boy's dorm.

After Prism left, Umbra turned to the two girls in front of her, "What are your intentions by getting close to Prism?"

Tsukumi blinked her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Surely you must have a reason, what is it?"

Umbria's glare was starting to unnerve Tsukumi, the longer she looked into the girl's eyes, the more unnerved she got. Something about the girl's eyes made her feel as if she was looking at something that shouldn't exist, something inhuman. Even more inhuman than all the other monsters she met while attending Yokai Academy, a feeling similar to when she sees the silver-haired Moka fighting.

Moka looked at the girl and said, "I just want to get close to Prism."

Umbra looked at the pink-haired girl and asked, "Do you know who Prism Smith is?"

Tsukumi replies, "He's our friend. He's a student of Yokai Academy, he's some sort of elemental. Is that enough information for you?"

Umbra looked weirdly at the two girls, "If I sense any malicious intent towards Prism from you two, I will not hesitate to kill you both, regardless of the repercussions."

Moka looked at the black-haired girl, "Ok, but know that we will not have any malicious intent towards Prism."

Umbra nodded before saying, "As long as you understand your place, I'll now take my leave."

Umbra suddenly turned into a shadow and vanished, leaving behind two confused girls.

When she was sure that the shadow was out of sight, Tsukumi sighed, "That was Terrifying! It was really cool how you fended Umbra off Moka! You almost sounded like the other Moka with how calm you were!"

Moka suddenly collapsed, "You're right, Tsukumi! That was scary! The other me spoke to me through my rosary to guide me through what to say, she also said that Umbra was an S-class monster, a shadowdemon, a type of shadow that tries to take human souls into Hell by force."

Tsukumi looked at Moka in confusion before looking in the direction Umbra left in, "So she's a monster that is as strong as Moka? No wonder the feeling I felt from her eyes was similar to the other Moka," Tsukumi shivered in fear before saying, "Let's head to our dorms."

Moka nodded in agreement before following Tsukumi back to the girls' dorms.

**_Time skip_**

**_In front of the boys' dorm_**

When Prism was walking towards his dorm, he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye, causing him to look and see Umbra standing off to the side, watching him.

"Didn't I sat I wanted to leave the clearing alone?" Prism asked as he glared angrily at Umbra.

Umbra nodded, "You did leave the clearing alone, I just followed you after you left."

Prism was speechless. He stared at the girl and sighed in defeat, "Ok, what do you want?"

Umbra stared at him and said in her normal voice, "I want to follow my orders, and my orders say to protect you."

Prism looked at her and said, "Well if you're orders are to protect me, do you have to stare at me every waking moment?"

Umbra put a finger on her chin and looked to be deep in thought about the question in response. After a while of maintaining this pose, she nods her head, seemingly satisfied with the answer she came up with, "Yes. I do have to watch you every waking moment, as well as the moments you aren't awake."

Prism stared at her, then said two words,"Fuck. No."

Umbra tilted her head, "Why not?"

Prism stared at her incredulously, "Because I need my fucking privacy! Do you not see any problem with you watching me the entire time you attend Yokai Academy?"

"No, why? Is there a problem?"

Prism sighed, "You can glance every once and a while to take in my situation, but you cannot watch me 24/7. You especially can't watch me whenever I'm in my dorm. Nothing will happen to me there, you don't have to watch me then."

Umbra nodded, "Understood."

"Alright, just to make sure you understand, repeat back the rules I set for you." Prism was pretty increduluos about this girl listening to what he said, so without realizing it, he had already approved her watching him as long as she followed his ground rules.

"Only glance at you occasionally, don't watch you in your dorm, and don't continuously watch you at school." Umbra stated matter-a-factly.

"Good, I'm going to go into my dorm, now. You should go to your dorm." Prism said with a wave as he walked to his dorm.

Umbra nodded in agreement and turned into a shadow and vanished. As Prism walked into his dorm and lay down in his bed to go to sleep, without changing out of his clothes, in a daze, Prism asked the empty room, "What the fuck did I just agree to?" Immediately after this question was asked, Prism passed out on his bed, asleep.

**A/N:**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**DdraigTheDemon**: **Don't worry I will ignore the flamers. Thanks for the support.**

**DragonNightmare90: Thanks for the support.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no flames, critique appreciated, some characters are OOC or OC**

**_Chapter 3: The first seal_**

About a week after Umbra arrived in class, Prism has established a sort of routine. Prism walks up from the dorms, where he meets Moka, Tsukumi, Kurumu, and Umbra, then everyone walks to the school with everyone, followed by classes which ends up being ended by Kurumu barging into the classroom the moment the final bell rings, and he finishes the day by hanging out with everyone and going back to the dorms.

Today starts out just like any other day. Prism is tackled in a hug by Kurumu, who he explained Umbria's situation to the day after Umbra had chased him to the clearing, which is followed by bickering between Tsukumi and Kurumu in response to Kurumu's hug. Moka tries to mediate the situation while Umbra watches the fight with a slightly amused twinkle in her eye, the only emotion she shows on a regular basis.

Prism sighed before walking away. As he walked away, he called over his shoulder, "C'mon we're going to be late for class if you keep bickering like this."

Hearing that, Tsukumi simply said to Kurumu, "This isn't over," before running after Prism to the classroom.

**_Time Skip_**

In third period, Prism was attending his human sciences class. His teacher was a tall man with upwards facing white hair, a white lab coat, a pair of orange tinted goggles, and a pair of black slacks. His name was Victor von Stein, however he required his students to call him professor Stein, otherwise they would be one of the test subjects for his experiments of questionable legality.

For some reason, this class had no girls in it, despite Umbra's best attempt to get the exact same schedule as Prism.

As class continued, Prism began to feel something weird about the teacher's actions. He was constantly calling on Prism to answer questions. While this in itself wasn't odd, he was constantly glancing at Prism every second he could, with a grin on his face as if he knew something that Prism didn't know.

As the bell for the end of class rang, Prism started to get up out of his chair, but as he was leaving the classroom, Professor Stein said, "Prism, I need to see you after school to talk about your grades."

Hearing this demand, a chill went down Prism's spine, but he still nodded in understanding. After all, Professor Stein did still has control over his grades, even if he is a creepy teacher who plants terror in the hearts of his students with the threat of becoming the guinea pig for one of his dubiously legal experiments.

When Prism got to his next class, which had Umbra and Tsukumi in it, he told the girls about his meeting with professor Stein. Umbra volunteered to go into the classroom, however Prism quickly denied her and said, "It should be fine if you just wait outside. Nothing bad will happen to me if you are able to rush to my aid instantly."

Umbra nodded in reluctant agreement as Tsukumi opened her mouth to object. When Tsukumi thought about how useless she is as a normal human in this school for monsters. Sighing, she also agreed to Prism's idea and promised to tell Moka and Kurumu about it when she saw them in her next class.

When he heard the girls' acceptance of his strategy,

**_Time Skip_**

After classes got out, Prism met the four girls in front of Professor Stein's room. When he saw that all of them had stood beside them, he gave them a rare smile. This smile, caused Tsukumi, Moka, and Kurumu to blush bright red, even a slight pinkish hue appeared on Umbra's cheeks, although Prism didn't notice this because he had already turned around to walk into Professor Stein's room.

As Prism walked into the room, he instantly realized the atmosphere of the classroom was different. The room was dark, lit up only by the green glow from the mysterious potion bottles filled with an unknown green substance scattered around the room. In retrospect, those bottles should be the main thing to draw attention when anyone enters the room, yet Prism has never noticed them before.

"Hello? Professor Stein, are you in here?" Prism asked a bit annoyed about the lack of light in the room.

The door behind him slammed shut and symbols appeared on the walls. Professor Stein stood in front of the door clapping his hands together, "Bravo Prism I'm glad to see you're brave enough to accept my invit-"

Before Professor Stein finished speaking, Prism interrupted, "What the actual fuck? Why the hell are you clapping? And why do I feel a sense of vertigo?"

A vein on Professor Stein's forehead twitch as he said, "DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Prism fell silent after that yell. Stein coughed and cleared his throat before saying, "Now to answer your questions in ascending order, because I'm a human who has obtained eternal life by draining yokai energy from my students, for dramatic effect, and that sense of vertigo your feeling is the result of cutting this room off from the outside world in a pocket dimension."

Prism nodded in understanding of the comprehensive answers to his questions. Then, he said, "Thanks for taking the time out of your evil scheme to answer my questions. However, this causes a new question to appear. Why did you answer my questions?"

Professor Stein said, "Thank you for the kind words, the answer to your new question is simple. Despite my evil scheme, I am still a teacher, a professor atYolai Academy, so it is my duty to answer any questions my students have for me, even if I'm about to drain their yokai energy and liquify their body into the solution in the potions scattered around my room."

Prism sweatdrops and asks, "Isn't that a weird thing for an evil teacher to do though?"

Stein put his hand under his chin, deep in thought before saying, "No, I don't think it's that weird."

After Stein says that, he points what looks like a vacuum at Prism and flicks the switch. Slowly, what looks like a thick black mist begins to flow out of Prism into the vacuum.

After five minutes of continuous sucking of yokai energy out of Prism, with no apparent effects on his body, Prism grabbed a chair from nearby and began to sit down in it and relax.

Stein, however, misconstrued this action as a sign that Prism was starting to become fatigued. He started to laugh, "Hihihihihihihihi! That's right, as your yokai energy is absorbed, you will eventually become more and more exhausted until your body becomes nothing but a shriveled husk, without a drop of yokai energy in your veins! After that happens, I'm going to liquify your body and put it in a glowing bottle like everyone else who came here before you!"

Prism sighed, and pulled out a pair of headphones to block out his teachers laughter. Before he went to sleep, he said to Stein, "What a shame, before today you were one of the few teachers at this school who I actually respected. To think you had such a perverted pastime, I guess it's true what they say, you can't always judge a book by its cover. What a shame."

Stein, in his rage increased the strength of the vacuum's suction rate, despite the danger that the vacuum could overheat, explode, and cause all the yokai energy he'd collected over the years to be dispersed.

As the suction rate increased, Prism began to feel slight fatigue after an hour of suction, but at that time, the vacuum was glowing red and releasing warning sounds. As Stein heard the alarm, but because the vacuum was on maximum suction, it was too hot to touch. When Stein saw that Prism was only looked slightly fatigued, he asked in fear, "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU? EVEN THE A-RANK MONSTERS I SUCKED THE ENERGY OUT OF DIDN'T HAVE THIS MUCH YOKAI ENERGY! HOW COULD YOU, A LITTLE WEAKLING WHO FAINTED AFTER USING YOUR POWERS ON SAIZOU AT THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR HAVE THIS MUCH ENERGY?"

Prism sighed, "I'm the son of the S-rank criminal in the monster world, John Smith. As much of a bastard as he is, I can't find fault with the ridiculous amount of yokai energy he gave me. Even though my energy is sealed, that doesn't mean it isn't there. So unfortunately, your little homemade yokai extractor doesn't have enough storage for all of my energy. Now if you excuse me, I would like to go to sleep."

"... What?!" Stein was stunned into silence, he didn't imagine that the weak looking guy in his class that he looked at as a quick fix of yokai energy was actually an S-rank monster.

After staring in shock for several minutes, an explosion was heard from the vacuum. The vacuum had blown up and shattered into pieces of metal that, under the pressure from the huge amount of yokai energy, were crushed into dust. Seeing this, Stein wailed, "NOOOOOO!"

With that one word, his body began to rapidly age as the yokai energy escaped his body and joined the energy that had escaped the vacuum.

When Stein was nothing but dust floating in the air, all the yokai energy in the room converged into Prism, much to his surprise. Eventually, the air in the room settled and he felt another sense of Vertigo as the pocket dimension reconnected with the outside world.

Prism stood there in shock for a second before he asked the empty room, "What the hell was that?"

Prism looked around the room and saw all of the bottles of the previous students had shattered causing the green substance to be scattered on the walls.

Deciding to push what just happened to the back of his mind, Prism walked out of the room, only to be tackled in a hug by Kurumu, Tsukumi, and Moka. With a sigh, he looked to Umbra and asked, "What's been happening since I was gone? Have you gir-"

Before he could say anything else, he noticed tears in the corners of Umbra's eyes a second before she joined the hug for a second before her expression turned calm and she said, "What took you so long? We've been waiting for more than an hour now. Why was the room so quiet?"

Smiling wryly, Prism untangled himself from the group hug, and said, "The teacher was a human who extended his life energy by using yokai energy from his students before liquifying there bodies. He created a pocket dimension where he planned to use my energy to extend his life. When he tried to absorb my energy, he absorbed too much and his energy sucking device exploded causing all of the energy he has absorbed over the years to flow into me."

Umbra nodded before saying, "The next time you due this sort of stunt, we're not staying outside the door."

The other three girls nodded in agreement at Umbra's statement, causing Prism to sigh and say, "Alright, it's time for us to go to our dorms. See you tomorrow."

When Moka heard Prism's reminder, she puffed her cheeks out and poured before her face lit up as she had an idea. She quickly said, "We're not going to our dorm yet! Before we go to the dorm, you must buy us all a drink from the vending machine."

Umbra was uncomfortable at the idea of Prism buying her a drink, so she said, "How about I get the drinks?"

Kurumu smiles and quickly replied, "Don't be ridiculous Umbra, he made us wait outside the door for an hour, so he should be the one to buy us drinks as an apology. Besides, he's a man. As a man, he must take responsibility for his actions, so because he made us wait outside a door for an hour, in return he should walk with us to the vending machine and buy us drinks."

Umbra opened her mouth to object, thought about the points Kurumu brought up, and nodded her head in acknowledgment while saying, "Makes sense to me."

Prism stared in bewilderment before asking, "What makes sense to you? Are we listening to the same conversation?" After he got no response to his questions, he sighed and said, "Alright, let's go buy some drinks at the vending machine."

Everyone except Prism and Umbra cheered in victory as they walked toward the vending machine, causing Prism to give a wry smile and follow behind the girls as they chatted on the way to the vending machine to get drinks.

When Prism was done buying the girls their drinks, Tsukumi was drinking a mocha, Moka was drinking tomato juice, Kurumu was drinking water, while Umbra was sipping on some green tea.

As the five people were walking back to the dorms, they were unaware of the change that had occured in Prism's seal as a result of the yokai energy that flowed into his body. The first chain had gained a spiderweb of cracks on it that made it look like it would break at any time.

**_Time Skip_**

The next morning, Prism finished his shower without looking at his seal. As he walked out of the dorm, he said to himself, "It's not going to be the end of the world if I skip checking on my seal one day, I can always check on it later."

He would regret not checking his seal.

Prism joined Tsukumi, Umbra, Moka, and Kurumu as they began to walk to school. Umbra looked at him for one second before saying, "Prism, your human form is slipping. Your irises and pupils are the same color as your pupils and your hair had rainbow highlights in it that are the same color as your eyes."

Prism blankly stared at her, "What?"

Moka answered for her, "I think your seal is breaking, but I'd have to see it to be sure. Can you show us your seal?"

Prism's face turned bright red, and he uncharacteristically mumbled, "It's embarrassing to show my seal."

Moka replied with a bright smile and said, "You've seen my seal, so it's only fair I see yours."

Tsukumi meanwhile had her mind racing, _I think I vaguely remember him saying his seal was different from Moka's because it was in the form of a tattoo and not an object. Where could a seal powerful enough to seal a S-rank monster be? _Tsukumi noticed that Prism began to untie his tie causing a thought to go through her mind. _Could it be...? _Before she could finish her thought, Prism shrugged off his blazer, causing blood begin to flow out of Tsukumi's nose at the realization of where the seal is.

Prism turned his back to the girl's and took off his jacket and shirt slowly and put it across his arm causing his bare back to be revealed to the girls. When Moka turned bright red when she realized Prism had just taken off his shirt to show his seal. Meanwhile inside the rosary, a vampire's instinct to respect the strong acted up causing Inner Moka to start yelling to Moka 'Find a quiet place and tell him to let take off your rosary! I need to get some of that!' Outer Moka, in response to Inner Moka's suggestion and the images that were put into her mind by Inner Moka, flushes a deeper shade of red and had a nosebleed.

Tsukumi's nosebleed turned into a fountain of blood by the stimulus and caused her to pass out on the ground, while Kurumu stared with a blush and whispered, "Kami help me." After she said her prayer, blood dropped slowly down her face.

Umbra's face also had a faint blush watching Prism take off his shirt and jacket, however she was also less emotional about the view. She said in a slightly out of breath voice, "It looks like your first chain has a spiderweb of cracks in it."

Umbra's voice was a reminder to the others and they quickly inspected the seal rather than Prism's back. The seal had a golden sun on his left shoulder blade, a silver crescent moon on his right shoulder, and two interlocking eight-pointed stars, one black and one white, on the small of his back. Surrounding the seals that look like astral bodies, were nine gray chains that came off of the interlocking star symbol and connected to the sun and moon symbols to form a loop that has 9-rings on it. The outermost chain was spiderwebbed with cracks on it and looked like it would shatter at any time.

Seeing this, Moka's eyebrows knitted as she asked, "This is annoying. Before that chain completely breaks, you're going to be unable to assume human form."

Prism sighed and said, "Ok, I'm going to talk to the nurse about this. Can you tell Ms. Nekonome about this problem?"

Umbra nodded in a simple response. After Tsukumi got up and wiped the nosebleed away, she said, "Now that we have seen your seal, you don't have to keep your shirt off, Prism. Please put it back on, it's bad for my mental health."

Hearing Tsukumi's words, Prism quickly put his shirt and jacket on, before dashing away to the nurse's office.

As he ran around the corner, Kurumu noticed a slight pinkish tinge on his ears, showing that he felt embarrassed about having taken his shirt off in front of four girls.

When Prism escaped the girls, he quickly runs inside the infirmary to talk to nurse Mayumi about the change in his seal's condition. After about ten minutes of waiting, Mayumi walked into the infirmary with a look of slight annoyance on her face. When she saw Prism, that annoyance disappeared and became a business smile."Hello Prism. What can I do for you today?"

Prism replied with a smile of his own and said, "I came to talk about my seal. It appears to be close to breaking, and I want to take safety measures for when it breaks."

Nurse Mayumi's smile turned into a slight frown and said, "Take off your shirt then. I need to see the progress your seal has made in unraveling."

Prism's face turned red recalling when Moka told him to show her his seal and the girls' subsequent reactions, "Is that necessary? I can already describe what has changed in the seal. My first seal has a series of spiderweb cracks along it showing that it is near breaking."

Nurse Mayumi smiled coldly in response as she said, "Either you take your shirt off, or I use my bandages to rip them off and then send you to class without giving you a new change of clothes." Nurse Mayumi grabbed Prism's arms and legs with her bandages and grabbed the sides of his shirt with two more bandages to show she was serious.

Prism's face paled and quickly replied, "Alright! Alright! I'll take my shirt off, just remove your bandages from me!" After Nurse Mayumi's bandages were removed from his limbs, Prism quickly stripped off his shirt and turned his back to the nurse so she could inspect his seal.

After an awkward five minutes of Nurse Mayumi inspecting his seal, she nodded in what appeared to be satisfaction at her analysis and said, "Alright. You can put your shirt on and I'll give you my diagnosis.

When his uniform was complete again, Prism turned to the nurse and asked, "Well? What do you think?"

The nurse smiled and said, "You have about a month until the seal's completely unlocked, as you don't try to overdraft your powers during that time. Your hair and eyes will reflect your true form for three more days until you can control your human form. Since it's going to be the weekend tomorrow, you only have to worry about having that coruscating rainbow hair in school today, because it will have faded by the time the weekend has ended."

Done with her diagnosis, Nurse Mayumi wrote Prism a note and sent him to Ms Shizuka's class, causing Prism to sigh and walk towards the class of his language teacher.

In the hallways, Prism sees an odd girl sitting outside one locker. The girl looked up at him and stared at the boy as he walked down the hallway. She was a beautiful girl with golden hair that had what looked like blue highlights causing her hair to look like a cloud. Her modest B-cup breasts were outlined by her uniform.She was wearing a slightly modified school uniform that had golden circlets around her arms. However, the thing that stood out the most to Prism were her eyes. Her eyes had beautiful turquoise irises with orange cross shaped pupils.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable from her stair, Prism turned to the girl and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

The girl calmly tilted her head and simply replied, "Your eyes and hair are beautiful. I've never seen anything like them."

Prism looked at the girl oddly for a second before saying, "I think your eyes and hair look better than mine," Prism then pointed to the locker next to her and asked, "Do you mind if I sit next to you for a bit?"

The girl put a finger on her chin for a second before saying, "Sure. I don't mind."

Nodding, Prism sat down causing the hallway to be plunged into a slightly awkward silence for a couple of seconds, then he asked, "What's your name? I'm Prism Smith."

The girl looked at the boy for a second before replying, "Nia Merodi."

Prism nodded and said, "That's a pretty name. I wish I had a name that sounded like that," Prism wryly smiled and continued, "Prism Smith doesn't quite roll of the tongue as well as Nia Merodi."

Nia nodded her head with a slight smile on her face as she said, "Prism Smith isn't that bad of a name. I think it suits you, your hair and eyes are the color of a rainbow, like what a Prism releases when white light passes through it. A Prism is something that makes beauty out of the simple things."

"To be named after a Prism, it sounds like your parents wanted you to live a life surrounded by all sorts of events. It sounds like they wanted you to live a free life."

As she finished this sentence, a tear rolled down her face as she whispered so quietly that Prism almost couldn't hear her, "Unlike me."

Hearing this and seeing the tear roll down Nia's face, Prism instinctively brushed the tear say and said, "Nia as beautiful name. I think I remember it means bright in Irish. That name shows that your parents want you to live a bright and happy life. You shouldn't dismiss your name so easily Nia. After all, the name is perfect to you from what little I know about you, a bright name for a bright girl."

Nia looked at Prism for a second before widely grinning and saying, "Thank you. No one has ever given me encouragement like that before."

Prism looked at the girl in silence before asking, "Is that why you're sitting outside in the hallway when you should be in class, because no one has said kind words of encouragement to you before?"

Nia shook her head and said, "No, no one wants to talk to me for some reason. I just decided to leave class to escape the looks I got from my classmates. They made me feel uncomfortable," Nia turned to look at Prism curiously before asking, "Why am I telling you this? Why do I feel so comfortable around you?"

Prism looked at the girl in surprise before thinking about her questions for a moment before answering, "I can't tell you why you are being so open, but I'd like to think it's just because I'm a person you feel you can talk to, I'd like to think you feel like I'm a friend."

Nia nodded before another question appeared in her mind as the bell rang, "Why did you stop in the hallway to talk to me?"

Prism stood up as he prepared to go to his next class and said, "I just talked to you on a whim. There's no deeper meaning to it. I just felt like it." As he left, he flashed Nia a smile before running to his next period, math.

Unknown to Prism, a faint pink blush appeared on Nia's face at the kindness that she was shown for the first time since she arrived at this school.

She held a lock of her hair in her hand and whispered to herself, "Prism Smith, thank you." Then she decided to head to class for the first time today.

**_Time Skip_**

Prism thought about Nia's words for the rest of the day, _an eventful life huh, _a wry smile appeared on his face as he thought of Tsukumi's presence at Yōkai Academy and all of the fights he had gotten involved in since the school year began. _I don't think my parents have to worry about me not having an eventful life._

As that thought crossed his mind, the final bell rang causing Prism to realize that he had thought about his conversation with Nia nonstop the entire day. "What an interesting girl," Prism whispered when he thought of the friendly nature suppressed by the gazes of her classmates, causing a touch of distaste to appear in Prism's eyes. Unbeknownst to Prism, his mind had automatically put Nia Merodi on the same must protect list as Tsukumi and Outer Moka.

Prism smiled faintly and walked out the door with his book bag to meet up with the girls so they could walk back to the dorms together.

As Prism passed a bulletin board, he noticed a flyer for the club recruitment fair in three weeks. _I hope I can at least have a peaceful day then because every monster would be focused on getting into a club, _Prism thought as he made his way in front of the academy to begin his trek back to the dorms with Moka, Tsukumi, Umbra, and Kurumu.

**_Time skip_**

After school in the girls dormitory, Nia was thinking about her conversation with Prism. His words came back to her, 'A bright name for a bright girl.' _He probably doesn't realize how much that meant to me. _Nia thought as she thought back to the lasttime someone believed in her.

**_Flashback start_**

_A six year old Nia was smiled at by a woman that looked like an adult form of Nia. "Come on Nia, you can do it! Speak for me!" The older woman smiled encouragingly._

_Nia opened her mouth and said, "Mama."_

_Instead of the praise for successfully speaking that Nia expected, the woman stared at the young girl and quietly said, "I'm not your mother Nia. Your Mama's dead"_

_Nia stared at the woman with wide eyes as the woman walked away. Nia never saw the woman again._

_**Flashback end**_

Nia sighed as the old memory played in her head, before her eyes looked around her room and saw the white color on every surface, highlighting how empty the room was except for a single picture of baby Nia being held by her mother and father. An idea formed as she whispered, "I never want to feel like that again. I don't want to be abandoned by Prism."

She looked at the picture of her mother and father standing together holding her, and whispered, "I'll make him not want to abandon me. I'll become useful so he doesn't abandon me."

Nodding her head in agreement with her idea, a fire was lit in Nia's eyes as she confirmed her idea.

Little did she know that she was already on Prism's must protect list along with Tsukumi, meaning he will not abandon her willingly.

Immediately after confirming her conviction, Nia ran downstairs to the dorm kitchen and began to practice cooking with the help of several slightly unwilling taste testers that walk down to the kitchen for late night snacks. Many students would be confined to the infirmary for food poisoning over the course of the next few days. Nia would be condoned to the infirmary for cuts on her hand a week later, to the relief of the entire dorm.

This, however, will not be known to Prism for a long time to come.

**A/N: A little bit of a shorter chapter, with the introduction of another character. To those of who have watched it, I added Nia from Guerren Laggan because I watched it while I was taking a break from writing this chapter. I really disliked the fact that my favorite ship was broken in the last episode, so I wrote a character who was based on Nia.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I will try to write the next chapter soon, please review.**


	5. Chapter4

**A/N:**

**Dzerx: There are a couple of hints to Tsukumi's fate throughout what I have written so far, so feel free to draw conclusions from them**

**Darkstel: thanks for the review, I will probably be slowing down on the OCs temporarily, but there will be more OCs in the future as a part of Prism's father's organization, so there won't be as many in the upcoming chapters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No flames, critique appreciated, some characters are OC or OOC**

**Thanks for the support**

**Here's the next chapter**

**_Chapter 4: Meet the Clubs_**

One month since Prism has come to Yokai Academy, club recruitment day had begun. It began as every day before it did, walking to school with the girls.

Prism has slowly began to notice his absolute lack of male friends. Every morning, he receives glares from what feels like the entire yokai academy male student body, even though he knows that this isn't logically possible. After all, the entire male student body can't have him in their sights at all times.

This lack of male friends, has caused him to feel lonely even though he is surrounded by beautiful girls. He misses the conversations he had with his human friends when he lived in the human world. Conversations where he doesn't have to worry about accidentally insulting a girl with superhuman strength by saying something insensitive in a moment of stupidity.

Speaking of girls with superhuman strength, while Prism was thinking about his lack of male friends, Moka turned to Tsukumi while blushing surrounded by sparkly effects and asked, "It's... It's really all right? Tsukumi..."

Tsukumi looked at Moka with a similar blush on her face and stuttered, "Y-Yeah..." While she was blushing due to the atmosphere, Tsukumi thought to herself, _why are we blushing? Is what I said embarrassing for Moka? Why am I blushing?_

Moka leaned forward until her face was only an inch away from Tsukumi's face so it looked like they were about to kiss. As Moka leaned forward, she said, "Oh... I'm so happy Tsukumi..."

Off in the direction of Umbra, a camera shutter flashed, making Tsukumi worry about the blackmail material Umbra just got and wonder why she even took it and what she will use it for. Farther away, a passing student saw Tsukumi and Moka and had a nosebleed from the perceived romantic atmosphere surrounding the two girls. Tsukumi quietly said, "Moka..."

She was then interrupted by Moka talking again, "It's... the first time, you know..."

Then Moka lunged forward and finished her thought while biting into Tsukumi's neck and began to drink her blood, "...that you let me suck your blood!"

After Moka stopped sucking a slightly lightheaded Tsukumi's blood, Moka put her hands on the side of her face, closed her eyes, and twisted her waist back and forth oddly while saying, "Tsukumi's blood is so yummy."

This caused a slight twitch on Prism's forehead, as he said, "Don't over feed from her Moka, you know how frail she is, so be sure not to drain her too much."

Moka nodded and said, "I won't break her Prism. Don't worry!" Moka ended her sentence with a peace sign and a bright smile that caused Prism to have a slight smile from Moka's infectious attitude.

Off from the side, Umbra said, "Tsukumi looks a little off balance, someone should help support her."

When Tsukumi tried to deny this claim, Prism leant Tsukumi his shoulder causing her face to turn red when she thought of Moka's words of not breaking her when talking to Prism. She thought to herself _Moka's not allowed to break me, but Prism can break me anyday. _

When that thought entered her brain, she quickly widened her eyes and slapped her flushed cheeks, shook her head, and silently yelled in her mind _BAD TSUKUMI! DON'T THINK OF THAT STUFF RIGHT NOW! WAIT TO THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO BE ALONE TO AVOID RANDOMLY BLUSHING IN PUBLIC! _

With the thoughts of what her traitorous mind wants to do with Prism being suppressed, she quickly ran ahead as Kurumu glared at her and whispered, "Don't have any ideas towards my Prism, Tsukumi, or... or I'll do something really mean."

Tsukumi looked to the flushed and flustered succubus in pity, because she was being glared at by Prism when she started to whisper aggressively in Tsukumi's ear. Despite the threatening words the succubus tried to say to Tsukumi earlier, Tsukumi patted her shoulder trying to console the girl as everyone walked towards the school.

**_Time skip_**

When homeroom started, Ms. Nekonome started the class off by saying, "This academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society... just as I've been saying all along... SO THAT MEANS... STARTING TODAY YOU'RE ALL GOING TO TAKE UP CLUB ACTIVITIES!"

The more Ms. Nekonome talked, the more excited she seemed to get until she had one of the brightest smiles Prism had ever seen. Although this smile felt a little off due to Ms. Nekonome's constantly closed eyes that caused Prism to cock his head to the side as he entertained himself slightly by trying to guess what color eyes his teacher has while she started talking about how the students will get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing human club activities.

After Prism decided that his teacher would look best with green eyes, he watched in pity as a male student mentioned Ms. Nekonome's tail being revealed and was then subsequently scratched by Ms. Nekonome's claws, a move that Prism has privately nicknamed 'Rawr,' after the sound Ms. Nekonome makes as she scratches the student before sending him back to his seat.

As the boy was walking back to his seat, Ms. Nekonome once again began to cheerfully talk about clubs, "Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the advisor for, ok!!"

As soon as she finished speaking, the entire class rushed to the door and soon found themselves in a large hallway with students bustling around with stands along the walls once they were in the corridor, Moka, Umbra, Tsukumi, and Prism grouped up and Moka asked, "What club do you think we should enter?"

After some thought, Tsukumi asked, "How about the swimming club?"

As she was saying this, Tsukumi was imagining Prism wearing only a pair of swim trunks leaving his exposed abdomen and legs for her viewing pleasure, causing her to miss the subtle flinch Moka made when she heard Tsukumi mention swimming.

While Tsukumi was fantasizing about a half-naked Prism, the subject of her fantasies was currently looking at one stall that seemed to have an ominous black aura surrounding it.

When he noticed the atmosphere, he said, "Can you guys wait for me for a bit? I want to go check something out."

With that said, Prism walked towards the stall, leaving Umbra, the only one who noticed Moka's flinch and who was currently looking at the pink haired girl with her usual expressionless face, alone with the brown-haired human and the pink-haired vampire who were currently being approached by a pale looking guy holding a camera who was tellling Moka and Tsukumi to join the phantom photography club, leading Tsukumi to quickly drag Moka away, leaving Umbra to handle the situation on her own.

**_With Prism_**

As Prism approached the stall-which turned out to be a food stall-, he noticed that there was a disproportionately large amount of people moaning in pain on the ground compared to the other food stalls.

Upon closer investigation, Prism saw a brightly smiling Nia with three shivering boys who were staring in horror and fear at the tray of food in front of Nia that had a sign that read 'free samples' in neat, tidy, and feminine looking handwriting that made Prism wonder if Nia was the one who wrote the sign.

The food on the tray looked perfectly normal, little chocolate cupcakes with bright neon green icing, causing Prism to sweatdrop and think to himself _I wonder what possessed her to use that color icing? Surely she can tell that is way to bright, it looks so bright that it seems to be radioactive._

As Prism approached the stand, he waved and said, "Hey Nia."

Nia's ears seemed to twitch slightly as she heard Prism's voice, then she turned around with one of the brightest smiles he had ever saw on a person and said, "Hi Prism! What happened to your hair? Do you want a free sample of my cooking?"

Here, Nia held the tray out towards Prism. Causing him to look at the other people in the booth who all were violently shaking there heads no, clearly trying to tell Prism to not do it.

When Prism looked at Nia, he saw the hope in her eyes as she looked at Prism, clearly wanting him to try her food, but directly under that hope, he saw a deep seated fear of rejection. Prism somehow knew that if he said no to the girl he would regret it, so, mustering up his courage, Prism grabbed one of the bite-sized cupcakes and popped it in his mouth.

The moment the cupcake hit his tongue, Prism tasted something off. After some thought, he realized that the cupcake he was eating had caused an uncomfortable feeling like whenever he is being given an x-ray, but hundreds of times worse, to spread across his body. However, upon the realization that it felt like the radiation of an x-ray, he relaxed because his body that was half-elemental would be fine.

Since radiation was a natural by-product of some elements, it wouldn't be lethal to him. In the worst case scenario he would have the runs for a day or two which would be embarrassing, but he would deal with it.

With his analysis of the radiation done, Prism managed to give Nia a thumbs up as he began to focus his tastebuds on the taste in his mouth that wasn't violently saturated with radiation.

He quickly regretted this course of action.

The moment he tasted the radiationless part of the cupcake, he wished he could refocus on the radiation. It would be less harmful to his health.

The taste was beyond an accurate description.

The best way Prism could think to describe it as was that Nia had somehow found a way to create a taste that perfectly captured the pain and despair of all the people in the world and made the chocolate cake part of the cupcake the crystallization of everything bad in the world.

Once this taste spread inside Prism, he could feel so many negative emotions seemed to sink into the depths of his body.

After swallowing the cupcake, Prism stayed silent for a second before Nia started shuffling uncomfortably and asked with tears in her eyes, "Did it taste alright?"

Seeing Nia's face, Prism mentally yelled _NO! IT DID NOT TASTE ALRIGHT! _But at the same time his mind yelled this, Prism's body responded with, "Yeah. It tasted fine."

Hearing his response as if he was having an out of body experience, Prism ruefully thought to himself _It would feel as if I commited a sin if I made this girl cry because she makes bad food. She just feels like someone who wants some sort of affirmative confirmation. I just can't seem to bring myself to tell her that her food is a biohazard._

When Nia looked at him with tears eyes that told him she was on the verge of tears, she asked, "Really? Everyone else called my food the food that will lead the world to hell. Are you sure it's alright?"

Hearing this, Prism inwardly said, _That was a very accurate description of what the taste of this food can do to a person, _but outwardly he said, "Of course its alright. In fact..." _DON'T SAY IT ME! _Inner Prism yelled, but it was no use, "It was so good that I want to take it back with me. Do you mind if I bring the entire tray with me to share with my friends?" Outer Prism said.

Nia's face visibly brightened as she replied, "Sure, I don't mind."

Meanwhile Nia's three fellow club members are looking at Prism with tears streaming down their faces as they gave Prism three salutes with their arms and looked to be on the verge of worshipping him, however their joyful expressions quickly turned pale at Nia's next words, "I can always make more. I'm sure my club members would be more than willing to help taste test."

Hearing this, Prism looked at the three in pity before saying, "Ok then. See you later then, Nia."

Then, Prism hustled away to find his other friends. As he passed through the throng, Nia replied with a bright smile in his direction while watching him leave, "See you later Prism."

As Prism searches for Tsukumi, Umbra, Moka, or Kurumu, some students made the unfortunate decision to grab one of the cupcakes from hell as he passed, but Prism ignored them, more focused on finding his friends right now than worrying about the health of a bunch of strangers.

**_Time skip_**

After about fifteen minutes of searching, Prism heard a commotion from the direction of the pool and figured that since Tsukumi was unlucky enough to get into this school by accident, she would probably be unlucky enough to get into some big problem when searching for a club. Since she was with Umbra and Moka, he wasn't too worried about Tsukumi being in danger, so with an exasperated sigh filled with a slight trace of the kind of affection one would give a small dog who wandered off and came running back the moment it met a angry kitten, Prism ran over to find out just what kind of trouble Tsukumi had gotten in this time.

When Prism got to the pool, he saw a scene that he didn't expect to see. Kurumu was by the edge of the pool speaking to Tsukumi who was being held by a beautiful girl with long turquoise hair with yellow eyes, fins coming off the sides of her head, teeth that appear to be sharpened like a vampire's fangs, with an orange fish tail. The mermaid is wearing a purple bikini top that emphasizes her D-cup bust and a purple piece of cloth wrapped around her waist that hangs about a third of the way down her fish tail.

Looking at the scene, Prism noticed that Umbra was nowhere to be found and lightning seemed to be arcing out of the water. Looking at the lightning, Prism remembered that lightning was one of the signs that a powerful vampire was currently touching water.

Seeing this sign while remembering Tsukumi's lack of knowledge about the supernatural world, Prism cursed under his breath as he ran and jumped in the water, "Damn it!"

Seeing an unknown variable enter the area, the mermaid asked, "Who the hell are you?!"

Prism ignored the half fish half girl and dived down into the water and pulled Moka onto shore before mustering all the energy he can without damaging his seal further, keeping him from putting himself at risk by damaging his seal, and shoots a small bolt of elecricity at the mermaid in the hopes of distracting the girl and giving Tsukumi an opening to escape.

However, when the electricity hit the mermaid, it seemed to dissolve on the skin causing the girl to begin laughing hysterically, "Hahaha! I can't believe a low rank monster like yourself dares to fight a mermaid in her own territory! Now that I look at you, you look to have quite the tasty life force, almost as good as this Tsukumi girl's! How about you wait until after I've drained her life force and then I have yours for desert?! Just sit right there and wait your turn!"

Done speaking, the orange tailed girl opened her mouth just enough so that she could bite Tsukumi and drain her life force. **A/N: Tamao's mermaid form is slightly different from canon in that she doesn't have gills on her face and when her mouth is open she doesn't change to have an unhinged jaw and multiple rows of teeth, but instead she only has one pair of teeth that are all sharpened like a vampire and she still has a human looking face, minus the fins and teeth.**

Just before the mermaid could bite his friend and secret ward, Prism whispered to himself, "I'm going to regret this."

Then, without regard to his safety, formed a ball of electricity the size of his palm and threw it towards the mermaid. The mermaid's eyes widened as she quickly let go of Tsukumi, allowing the brown haired girl to swim towards Moka, and dodged the ball lightning causing it to continue flying forward until it hit the area of the pool where the other mermaids were draining their victims, causing them to scream in agony and fall unconscious, much to Prism's surprise as it showed him that the girl who had held Tsukumi in place was clearly much stronger than her fellow club members.

The last thing Prism was able to notice before blacking out was Tsukumi reaching Moka while Kurumu ran over towards Prism while yelling something.

However, at this point of time the ringing in Prism's ears had drowned out all other sound and he turned to take one last glance at the mermaid who forced him to draw energy through the cracks in his seal as pain stabbed everywhere in his body as he coughed out blood and his eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted, the last thing he noticed was the turquoise haired mermaid looking at him with a combination of fear and curiosity.

**_With Umbra_**

Umbra was currently watching Prism's confrontation with Ichinose from just past the fence that seperates the pool from the treeline. When Prism launched the ball of electricity, she realized that Prism was probably going to go through a period of time where his power would be weakened or he would be confined to a bed as a result of overdrawing his power.

As Tamao Ichinose-the swimming club president, who was also the mermaid that is currently attacking Prism-gets closer to Prism, Umbra tenses her muscles and prepares to rush in and kill the girl for trying to attack Prism, however, before she can follow through with that, a bright light emits from Moka as Tsukumi pulls of the rosary and Moka's body grows and her hair turns to silver while her green eyes become red.

Seeing Moka, Umbra freezes and sits back down to see how this plays out. "I knew she was a vampire, but I didn't expect her to be a sealed vampire. I should have been more wary of her. She seems like she may even be able to defeat me in battle. Luckily she is sealed most of the time, otherwise I would be in trouble," Umbra muttered while watching Moka jump into midair, when Tamao tried to attack the vampire while she was in midair, however Moka quickly punched the mermaid in the face before kicking her into the water while unconscious before landing on the ground next to a still stunned Tsukumi.

Then Umbra watched as Moka said something to Tsukumi before slapping her across the face, taking her rosary out of the shocked Tsukumi's hands, picked Prism up out of the water, and walked off, presumably to go to the infirmary. A couple of seconds later due to the shock of Moka slapping Tsukumi, Kurumu ran after the Vampire in the hopes of keeping Moka from being alone with Prism for too long.

Tsukumi stood still for a couple of seconds after Kurumu left before walking away with a gloomy air of depression surrounding her that was so dense it was keeping other people away from her in fear of picking up her depression just by being around her.

Seeing that Prism's friends were gone, Umbra walked over to the pool and pulled Tamao out of the water and brought her somewhere before she slapped the mermaid's face, waking her up.

The girl coughed as she felt that she was above water and quickly assumed her human form as she glared at the girl who had woken her up, "Wh-What do you want?!"

Umbra has a pleased look in her eye when she felt the fear radiating off of Tamao and asked, "Tamao Ichinose, What do you think of humans?"

The turquoise haired girl looked at the expressionless girl's eyes and saw black voids that caused her to shudder as she tried to make sense of the situation. _I should have woken up in the infirmary where I would await judgement from the Public Safety Commission. Why did this Umbra girl take me away from there? What is she planning? And why do I feel like she's as strong as that vampire bitch that knocked me out, but unlike that almost kind-hearted vampire bitch who left me mostly uninjured besides her kick even after I tried to drain the life from her friends, I feel like if I offend this girl I'll disappear and be found dead in a ditch somewhere? _Shivering at her thoughts, Tamao decided to ask the question that has been bothering her for a while, but is unable to keep a steady voice, "Wh-What do you want from me?"

Umbra gave a cold smile at Tamao's fear and replied, "I'll decide based on your answer to my question. What do you think of humans?"

Tamao thought about her answer and knew that somehow the girl in front of her would know if she lied and answered truthfully, "They're nothing but food. They don't deserve to rule the world, they're destroying nature and the population of supernatural beings is being decreased by the day thanks to their pollution."

Hearing this Umbra's false smile disappeared, But Tamao could see a slight twinkle in her eyes showing that that the dark eyed girl was pleased. The black haired girl said, "Good. I want you to leave the swimming club and join whatever club Prism joins as soon as he picks a club. For a couple of days starting tomorrow I have something to do, so watch over Prism for me while I'm gone. While you're at it, apologize to him and his friends and try to gain their trust."

Tamao nodded her head at Umbra's words to show she would follow her instructions. Seeing the nod, Umbra stepped into the shadow of a tree and began her run towards the prison that holds her boss, leaving Tamao alone to digest what she just agreed to do.

**_With Moka and Prism_**

After Moka carried an unconscious Prism to the infirmary and placed him on the bed, she looked around and saw that the nurse must be absent, then she put her rosary on, causing her hair to turn pink and her eyes to turn back to green.

When the transformation was complete, Moka's eyed rolled back in her head as her exhaustion from being submerged by water for a period of time, causing her to lay down on the bed next to Prism while draping an arm over his side, their clothes that have been soaked from jumping in the pool causing the bed's sheets to get more soaked the longer they lay there.

Several minutes later, slightly winded Kurumu ran into the room and immediately saw Moka lying in the same bed, causing her to say, "Just because *pant* you can run faster than me *pant* you think you can get cuddle time alone with my destined one! *pant* Well, we'll see about that!"

The fatigued succubus then lay down next to Prism on the opposite side of the bed from Moka, ignoring the wet bed, and said, "I think I need to lay down for a while."

With that, Kurumu wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and pulled his head back into her chest, with his face pointed in the direction of Moka.

A couple of hours later, Kurumu woke up to the sound of the nurse exiting the room, causing her to instantly look around sleepily, and ask, "What time is it?"

When no one answered, she saw that the nurse wasn't in the room at the moment. Looking down at Moka and Prism, Kurumu saw that the two were still asleep and showed no signs of waking up.

Realizing this, Kurumu sat down in the visitor's chair and looked at the two figures with worry. After sitting there for five minutes, the nurse entered the infirmary once again.

Upon seeing Kurumu in the chair, the nurse said, "Oh good you're still here. I needed to give you a excuse note for your energy exhaustion before yo-."

Without even waiting for the nurse to finish talking, Kurumu ran forward, stopping directly in front of the nurse, and asked the nurse with upturned eyes, "Are they going to be okay?!"

Hearing the girl's words, the nurse sighed and replied with a slight smile as she said, "Moka is going to be fine, she just suffers from a slight case of backlash from using her abilities while wet and just needs a couple of days worth of rest to get the water out of her system."

Hearing this, Kurumu sighed in relief hearing that Moka was going to be fine. Although she was her rival, Kurumu stil thought of the girl as a friend after she held no enmity to herself after she tried to take Prims away from her. After all Moka had been directly exposed to one of her species' most prominent weaknesses so she was in a more dangerous situation than Prism, who probably just used up his energy reserves and just needs some rest to recover them.

However, the nurse's next words caused Kurumu's assumptions to be shattered as her worry for Prism to skyrocket while a small seed of loathing for Moka and Tsukumi was placed in her heart for forcing Her Destined One in such a dangerous position, "Prism, on the other hand, has a different problem. While he won't die from it, his first seal is completely gone and the rest of his seals are severely weakened. In addition to that, he is now constantly leaking yokai energy into his surroundings, which will most likely cause more territorial and possessive yokai to feel the urge to kill him because they think he is trying to challenge their authority."

Hearing this, Kurumu clenched her fists and calmly said, "Oh, ok." Then noticing something, she once again asked another question, "Do you know when he is going to wake up?"

The nurse helplessly shrugged and replied, "I don't. He could wake up in the next second or he could wake up in a year. I can only tell that he will wake up when his new energy will stabilize, which will be visible when his monster traits disappear and he resumes his human form due to being able to control his energy once again, but I can't tell if that will be when his second seal breaks or if it will come before that. If I had to guess, however, he would probably wake up at some time within the next month."

Hearing the woman's words, Kurumu replied, "I see," before taking an excuse note from the nurse and going to her current period class, the last class of the day.

Watching the girl leave, the nurse whispered to herself, "I hope The Lord forgives me for my incompetence of letting Young Prism from getting injured severely enough to enter a coma. Otherwise he may have one of his spies deal with me."

Turning to look at Prism and Moka once more, the nurse turned around and entered her office to fill out paperwork and as she hopes she will live to see the day where her Lord's vision is fulfilled.

**_With Tsukumi_**

Being alone in class without Prism, Moka, and Umbra-Who mysteriously vanished after Moka and Prism were taken to the infirmary-made Tsukumi realize just how few people she knew in this school and reminded her that she was now without any S-rank monsters to help protect her from everyone else.

As she absentmindedly took notes during the teacher's lecture on the basic structure of cells, Tsukumi began to notice the difference in the atmosphere that being alone in a room full of monsters that would kill her the moment they found out she's human was, as opposed to being in a room full of monsters that would kill her the moment they found out she's human with Prism sitting nearby her along with Moka and Umbra being nearby.

For one thing, Tsukumi felt a lot more lustful,burning gazes that lingered on her longer than she felt comfortable with aimed in her direction. In addition to that, she felt more malicious gazes that seemed to be malicious solely for the sake of being malicious trained on her.

Ever since she came back from the club meet and greet, she noticed that although there were more unwanted gazes, Tsukumi also sensed more gazes that felt curious or were pitying her, having heard about how she was caught up in the swimming club's scheme and two of her friends were sent to the infirmary while a third just disappeared.

The longer she felt the gazes, the faster Tsukumi wanted to get out of everyone's line of sight.

So when the end of class bell rang, Tsukumi was out of the door before any of her classmates had even packed up their stuff, leaving while the teacher was in the middle of assigning homework.

The first thing the human girl did was run straight to her only other friend's classroom.

Less than two minutes after the bell had rang, Tsukumi was standing in front of Kurumu's classroom, a classroom identical to Tsukumi's in every way with the exception of the Number on the plaque by the door.

After a couple of minutes, Kurumu came out of the classroom, causing Tsukumi's eyes to brighten and quickly walk towards the blue haired succubus and ask, "Kurumu! Do you want to walk back together?"

With a slightly forced smile, Kurumu replied, "Sure."

Tsukumi and Kurumu walked back to the dorms together like they usually do, except without the rest of their group.

As the two walked, Tsukumi felt a larger and larger tension grow between herself and the succubus as they walked to and from the dorms for the next two days.

Two days after the Tsukumi tried to join the swimming club, she had finally had enough. On the way back to their dorms, Tsukumi turned towards the blue haired girl and asked, "What is the matter with you!? For the last few days, I've felt like I was forcing you to do something you didn't want to do every time we walked to or from our dorms! What the heck is the problem?!"

Hearing Tsukumi's words, Kurumu had finally dropped the fake smile she had been sporting the entire time she had been with Tsukumi and coldly asked, "Do you want to know the reason I dislike walking alone with you?"

When Tsukumi tentatively nodded her head, causing Kurumu to virtually yell, with tears in her eyes, "The reason I dislike our walks is because spending time alone with you is forcing me to remember that Prism is in a coma and Moka is still unconscious from fighting the president of the swim club! The reason I dislike these walls is because each day I'm walking with the person responsible for the fight that put them in those states! The reason they are both unresponsive is because of you!"

Done speaking, Kurumu turned to walk away, but Tsukumi's voice caused her to pause, "You think I don't know that?! Why do you think I've avoided going to the infirmary like you everyday?! I just can't face them as long as their in that state because of me!"

Tears started streaming down Tsukumi's face as she continued, "I just *sob* wish I wasn't so damn *sob* weak that I had to rely on them to save me *sob* every time!"

Kurumu turned to look Tsukumi straight in the eyes as she glared at the brown haired girl and asked, "If you're so weak, why don't you just get stronger and stop whining about it. Maybe then you'll be able to have some amount of independence from Prism and you'll be able to show to him that you don't need his protection anymore."

With that said, Kurumu turned on her heel and walked to the dorm alone, leaving Tsukumi to think about her words, _I want to become stronger, but how would I do that?_

After thinking about it for five minutes, Tsukumi walked slowly back to the dorms, constantly turning over the succibis's words as she went, before finally deciding on a plan of action right before she went to bed. _The first thing I need to do is learn as much as I can about the species of this academy as I can._

With her plan thought of, Tsukumi went into a restless sleep, haunted nightmares of the way Moka and Prism were injured because of her actions, with the words 'It's your fault! It's all your fault!' Echoing through her head.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I've had to deal with my senior year, work, and a general lack of inspiration for this fic. I have a couple of fics in progress that I haven't had a lack of inspiration for, but I decided that I wanted to start making the prologue and first ten chapters of a fic before I publish it so I give people who wish to read my work a decent amount of writing before I take a long time to update due to having an idea of where to go, but trying to thing of the way to get there.**


End file.
